The Lady of Avalon
by Link The Hero of Light
Summary: The final battle draws near. From the ashes of a misread prophecy, a new one rises. Arthur rallies his allies to face the threat of Morgana and Mordred. When a mysterious figure from the Druids challenges Arthur to prove himself to the Old Religion, He is honor bound to accept. All the while Merlin hides his power from Arthur. Most pressing of all, who is this person?
1. Foreward: Banished

**Story dedicated to: Adelina Le Morte March. Image rights goes to hellcobra on Deivantart.**

**Inspiration: Anybody notice how Nimueh, Morgause, and Morgana even though they are High Priestess of the Old Religion, The Druids prefer to follow Merlin. Also, I don't think they would take too kindly to Morgana after she killed a High Priest and opened the gates to the Otherworld during Samhien.**

**All rights go to BBC.**

Morgan was mad. Furious would be a better term for it. There where a number of reason's why she was so angry. One was that it had been raining heavily since they started the journey north. Mordred was with her, of course. He was her bodyguard, not that she needed one.

It had been raining for 5 days straight. The path was muddy and slippery, streams raced by and some had overflowed their banks. Often Mordred and Morgana waded waist deep in the rushing current. Morgana was still a powerful witch, yet her power was depleted. It had been a month since the Disir had called Morgana to their cave.

_(One Month Ago)_

The Disir had called a meeting of the Old Religion. All the surviving High Priests and Priestess were called to attend. The Triple Goddesses had decided to judge all of them. "Corruption is in the air." The Disir had spoken in their strange three toned voice. "Surly you have all felt the threat of darkness engulfing the land." The ones that had come from the northern lands nodded. "The balance of light and dark has been upset and the scales tip to Darkness." "Long have we been peaceful people, dutiful in worship to our gods."

"Yet, one of you has deserted the tradition of peace and now follows the way of the Two Traitors, Nimueh and Morgause." The circle of Druids fell silent. The penalty for breaking the code of worship was death or being banished. Morgana tried to sneak away, she had heard that the Disir had the power to take away the rank of High Priestess and all the power that title gave her. The Disir shouted "_ástyntan!" _

Morgana became still as a statue. "The Triple Goddesses charge you Morgana Pendragon, with corruption." A miniature storm appeared whirling with gusts of wind. "The Goddesses take away your title and all the power it pertains." The essence of the power of the High Priestess left her, leaving her as magically weak as Uthur's ward. "You are banished from all the domains of the Faith, under pain of death." The Disir raised their staffs. Mordred had been outside the cave and had heard the sentence. "Morgana!" Mordred came charging at the Disir. One pushed away with her hand and Mordred was caught up in the spell along with Morgana. As one, they stuck the floor of the rock cave with their staffs. The winds carried them outside the cave then rose to a shriek of wind as it carried them away.

"Now we must chose another High Priestess to take her place." One of the druids spoke, "Morgana was called The Last Priestess, surely there can't be another." The Disir spoke evenly. "Dark days are coming and fate has turned, but we will survive, as we have always done." The gathering of druids nodded. "The gods of the faith have sat in council over the past week debating the matter of a new High Priestess and now have agreement." None of the Druids spoke, for the Disir were the highest court of the Old Religion. "The Chosen Priestess will be equal to Emrys in his power and is one with the land." The Council of the Old Religion bowed. "The Disir have spoken, so it shall be done." The Council filed out some leaving in a cloud.

_(Fade out)_

_"In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name...Merlin." -The Great Dragon._

**View and Review!**


	2. Memories and Regrets

**Inspiration: Dawn Storm by SonamyEmic. The Coming of Arthur episode of Merlin. (This is my take on what happened when Merlin retrieved Excalibur.)**

**AN: I used an Old English translator and the Merlin Wiki for spells.**

**Rights go to BBC**

Merlin or Myrddin Emrys to the Druids, was dreaming. He had never dreamt in all five senses before. A girl his age was cooking something. Dream Merlin saw himself chopping wood. This Merlin was tanner and leaner. The sun shone down on a lake with mountains in the background. The sky was a bright summer blue, not a cloud anywhere. Some of the trees had been cut down to make a cabin. Cows rested rested in a large pen, everyday he took them out to pasture. The girl smiled at 's eyes shone with happiness. "I didn't even have to call you to dinner." The girls smile reached her eyes, her hair a dark brown, just like her eyes. "I would never miss one of your meals, Freya."

Realization hit Dream Merlin in the gut. He was dreaming about what he could've had with Freya, if she wasn't cursed. "How was Camelot?" Dream Merlin noticed a band of gold on her hand, they were husband and wife."King Prat" Freya fell into laughter as Merlin smiled. "Merlin!" Freya gasped through her laughter. "Anyway, Arthur is the same as ever, as in complaining about George's bad jokes." I'm just glad he found a new training dummy, besides me." Merlin's face turned solemn. "Morgana has gone into hiding again, after her immortal army was defeated." Freya nodded sadly"I worry about you when you get caught up in your duty to Camelot and to Arthur."

"I've given my life to my duty, I would only give up my life for you." Merlin put his arms around her. Freya turned worried, "I wouldn't like that, I wouldn't like that at all" They held one another, hope for the future in their eyes, hope for them. Dream Merlin's heart ached.

The cabin, cows and clearing disappeared into a white mists. The trees grew closer to the shore. Merlin carried a dying Freya in his arms. Freya's breath was faint as Merlin set her down on the rocks, rain soaking the both of them. Freya smiled as she saw the Lake of Avalon. "You remembered." "O-of course." The rain fell as if the sky was grieving with Merlin. "I am so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you." Sadness and guilt began to build up inside. He was the most powerful sorcerer in history and yet he couldn't save an innocent girl from a cruel death. Freya smiled lightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Merlin." He must stay strong, don't do anything that would sadden or scare her. "There has to be something I can do, some way I can save you." Tears had began to run down his face. Freya's faint smile never changed. "You already saved me Merlin." That crushed him inside, he hadn't saved her. She was dying here in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it. Freya's voice became fainter. "You made me feel loved." It was like a knife was slowly twisting it's way into his heart. There was still so much he wanted to share with her and only with her. He hung on to every word. He didn't even get to tell her he felt same. With her, he felt emotions he had never felt before and the person who had awoken them was dying in his arms. He brushed both their tears away, to better memorize her face and features. Eyes a soft brown mahogany, her dark hair streaming behind her. Merlin's voice became choked. "I don't want you to go." He began rocking her from side to side, anything that would soothe the pain in his heart. Freya smiled, her peace reached her eyes. She knew she was speaking her last words to him, the last time he would hear her voice. "One day, Merlin I will repay you." Freya's eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing became still. She died in his arms.

Merlin's heart shattered into pieces as he held her close, his tears mixing with the raindrops on his face. He had failed to protect her, failed in his promise. He would never again get to see her smile, hear her laugh, hold her in his arms again, taste her lips that made him feel complete, smell her scent of wildflowers. There was nothing he could do, but just let his tears run like the rain. The pain was indescribable. Merlin laid her in boat filled with ferns and white roses among them. White for peace, for purity, for love.

Merlin choked on the words as the came. _"__Astyre."_ The boat began to drift away, bearing the body of the only girl he would ever love. _"_Wæcc" Merlin chocked on the words,summoning up all his courage and closing his eyes so he didn't have to see it. "Wæcce_ on sæbát bælfýr mæst."_ He spoke clearly this time and the boat began to the burn. Merlin walked back to Camelot, forever broken inside.

The burning boat faded from view replaced by the scene of the lake as it wildflowers were in bloom. The colors of purple, red, yellow,violet were beautiful and seemed to be glowing softly. Merlin had never seen the Lake of Avalon in late spring. Birds sang their melodies of peace and joy. The birds stopped singing as the air became magically charged. A golden lighting bolt came out of the cloudless sky and struck the surface of the lake. Steam rose from the impact as the crack of thunder rang out. The water stilled.

_"árísan, fréo sylfum tha __mere, wé unspanne thas maegth fram hire clústorloc. Berbay odothay arisan yeldo. Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire sawle! Berbay odothay arisan quicken."_ The voice came from all around the lake. The water began to bubble and froth.**  
**

Merlin awoke trembling in bed. Tearstains were on his pillow. He had been crying in his sleep. _"Freya." _The name made a range of emotions pass through him. Mainly regret for what could have been. Merlin sat up and sighed. Magic was still banned, but Arthur was fair and just in judgement.

Merlin had never felt the weight of destiny pressing harder than now. The Great Dragon had said it was his destiny to return magic to the land of Albion. Kilgharrah had said it was his destiny to return magic to the land with the Once and Future King on the throne. The dragon could have been wrong about the future though.

Arthur had sent messengers to his allies to discuss the threat of Morgana. "_The hall they would be meeting in will ring like thunder." _A group of rulers was one monarch too many. Arthur would have his work cut out for him and so would Merlin trying to keep him alive. Mordred had surely told Morgana about his identity as Emrys. They would need nothing less than a miracle to get out of this one.

Merlin lifted a floorboard under his bed. On the bottom of his cache lay a small black box. Inside lay a small red rose. His eyes clouded, his heart ached. He had never truly gotten over her death. _"What is the point of being the most powerful sorcerer in history if you couldn't protect the ones you loved?" _

"Merlin!" That was Gaius, adoptive father to Merlin. "Coming, Gaius." Since he had expressed an interest in medicine, Gaius had took it upon himself to teach him to be a physician. Looking towards the date, Merlin realized something. It had been five years since Freya's death. Well, she was more spirit than flesh and blood.

Seeing Freya's smiling face in the pool of water brought back emotions he thought he had gotten over. The feeling's came right from his weary heart. A memory of the Lake of Avalon came back. While grabbing the sword he had forged in the dragon's breath, he touched Freya's skin. It was as pale as milk. Water droplets sparkled like diamonds and didn't even get her wet. The pulse of the magic of Avalon ran in her veins. Her skin wasn't cold like he was expecting, but warm and soft.

Merlin was tempting fate and time was short, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see her face again, to see if she was real and not imagined. "Can you surface, Freya?" Freya rose to her waist from the depths. Her dress was the same as the one he had buried her in. Her eyes were a bright mahogany, her hair was black with what seemed like silver powder in it, making her hair ripple brightly behind her. She smiled sadly, her teeth were like polished pearls. Her lips were smooth and a pale red. He was seriously overdoing it, but it was true. Merlin had seen a sidhe woman and some princesses, but she outshone them all with her beauty and grace. "I cant stay long, Merlin." Her voice was soothing as fresh, cool water on a hot summer day. He placed the sword in the coracle. He had no qualms about what he was about to ask. "Can I kiss you?" Freya wrapped her around him. Embracing each other, she smiled brightly. "Yes." She whispered in his ear. Her lips were soft. They were pure bliss.

He had better say it now or never get another chance. "I love you, Freya." A tear began to trace it's way down both their faces. Joy or sorrow? Merlin did'nt know. "As do I." She began to sink back into the lake. She then spoke in his mind. _"Someday, Merlin we will be together and nothing will part us, or maybe in a way we both don't expect."_ Before she disappeared from his mind he replied, _"I will wait for that day."_

Going back to the battle, Merlin felt as light as air. He had something to fight for, besides Arthur's wellbeing and Camelot's safety from evil. The sword guided his hand like it knew Merlin's every thought and action. The bond between sword and hand, made Merlin a master swordsman. During the battle, he had to admit it was Gaius who turned up at just the right moment to win the duel against Morgause.

"Merlin!" Gaius broke into his daydream. "Hurry up or you breakfast will get cold." That made him dress in record time. Warm food was a luxury. Eating while on patrol was a miserable business. If he made something warm and filling enough, the knights came back for seconds. Leaving Merlin with what he could create using magic.

Breakfast was some meat, bread and some shavings of cheese were added to fried eggs. "Thank you, Gaius." This was the closest thing to home he had here. "You're welcome, Merlin." "Lunch is in your traveling bag." He had always given Gaius two days notice of when he left to visit the Lake of Avalon. It had become sort of a yearly tribute to the fallen for Merlin.

Sack on his back, Merlin prepared to leave. "Tell Arthur, I'm going fishing." "Fishing?" Gaius gave him a look. "Since when have you fished?" "Well, I am going to a lake." Merlin closed the door behind him. Walking through Camelot gave him way too much time to think. Since his first walk through Camelot to his uncle's much had changed, or rather _he _had changed. Freya, his first love. Lancelot, the truest friend he could ask for. Elyan, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Balinor, his father. All dead now, beyond the mortal coil. Through all the hardships, they had probably cried enough to raise the Lake of Avalon a few inches.

The lake remained the same as ever, untouched by the forces that shaped the land of Albion. A place just to think or grieve. Merlin took out the rose he had given Freya five years ago. Even after five years, it still had it's scent. He had never forgotten her and he never will.

He sat down on the rocks, the air of the lake was charged with magic. A slight buzz in his ears. From above came the flap of wings. The Great Dragon landed beside him. "Warlock, you shouldn't be here, not when the lake's magic is unbalanced." _"Unbalanced?" _"It looks the same as usual." Merllin knew that Kilgharrah would never give a straight answer. "Merlin, you are ignoring your instincts as a creature of magic and Albion is threatened." The dragon said sternly. "Now is not the time for matters of the heart." The dragon took off, the flap of it's wings fading into silence.

**Reviews keep this story alive!**


	3. A Good Morning Unappreciated

**Inspiration: How fast Merlin gets himself into trouble, during an ordinary day. **

**Rights go to BBC. **

**Also, I would like to thank all who have reviewed, favorited or followed so far. **

Merlin used the servant entrance through the kitchens. The sun was beginning it's ascent into the sky. Arthur had _still_ not woken up. Climbing the way up to the King's chambers, Merlin braced himself to have something thrown at him. Knocking on the door, just in case that Arthur and Gwen decided to spend the night. "Arthur is still sleeping, Merlin." Gwen came from the Queen's chambers, her handmaidens behind her. Why the Queen needed four maids, he didn't know. Probably some ridiculous castle tradition or law.

Merlin opened the door and went to the drapes that would let the sun shine directly on a sleeping Arthur. "Wakey, Wakey!" He opened the drapes and Arthur groaned. Trying to ignore his manservant and the blinding light, Arthur rolled over. Rolling the wrong way, he fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Merlin!" he shouted.

"Well, sire it is a beautiful day today and you just slept through the best part, namely morning." "Get out!" Arthur threw one of his pillows at him, witch he dodged. "And who is going to make sure you make an impression on the visiting courts this evening?" "You're going to leave an impression on the training grounds this afternoon, Merlin." That was his cue to leave.

Merlin walked back down to Gaius's quarters to practice his skills as a physician. Mostly bandaging the knights who came back from the practice field or being ambushed by Saxons. The patrols must be getting close to the Saxon landing point in the south by some of the arrow wounds they had. The wood they used on the shaft came from their homeland as did the stones and feathers.

Every wound he cleaned followed the same method. Gaius would only let him move on to the other practices of a physician, when he could do the process basically blindfolded. Use alcohol to keep the wound from getting infected. Wrap clean bandages around the wound. Repeat as necessary.

Arrow wounds were more serious. If the arrow was in too deep you had to shove it out. If shallow, carefully pull it out. It helped if the patient was unconscious first. You wouldn't have to hear the hideous screaming.

The wounds were mainly sword wounds. It appeared the Saxons were getting desperate. Running out of arrows, the Saxons jumped out of bushes with swords drawn and rushing the horses. A mounted warrior was said to worth ten on foot. Many times, they proved that saying true. Over the course of a week, 10 ambushes had taken place. The Saxons didn't dare raid like they used to before roman rule. The knights would be overwhelming them before they could retreat.

Merlin finished checking on the wounded. The sun had risen to it's zenith and the hottest part of the day. Arthur was waiting with a spear and grinned as if there was no hard feelings. The armor he was wearing was heavy and hot. Merlin was baking inside. Arthur did'nt need to hit him him to cause him to fall. He tripped over his own feet or ran in a straight line. "Smash!" He went sprawling across the lawn, sky and earth blending together. Thankfully, Arthur had'nt yet put him on a horse for jousting practice. He'd break his neck.

Merlin lay on the ground, in a pool of his own sweat. "Learned a lesson today, hmm?" _"Clotpole." _Couldn't you weave next time, make it a bit of a challenge?" Merlin groaned as he sat up. "We are going hunting during late afternoon,Merlin" "Try not to scare anything off." Arthur helped him up, the heavy armor felt like dead weight.

Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon getting the horses ready. Saddled, brushed and cleaned, he led them out of the stable. Gwaine, Percival and Leon were among some of the knights that had joined Arthur for the hunt. Each carried a crossbow or a spear. Hunting wasn't a good idea, considering a lot of their adventures started during hunting.

The forest was too quite. Apparently someone or something had already scared off the animals. Arthur's brow was lined trying to listen to the forest. "Merlin, stop breathing for a moment." "Then I'll die." "Exactly" He smiled to himself, a day spent without giving Arthur a headache was a day wasted. Arthur suddenly called a halt and Merlin's horse kept walking forward. "Does the term stealth mean _anything _to you, Merlin?" "_You would be surprised how many times I had to sneak out of, and one time into the dungeons."_ "My horse is just nervous, sire."Arthur gave him one of the looks he hated, the _Are you serious _look. It came in close second to Gaius's Eyebrow of Doom.

A heavy breathing sound came from behind the bushes, followed by a hoof pawing the ground. The largest brown boar Merlin had ever seen came bounding out of the underbrush. Roughly the size of Merlin's horse,it moved unnaturally fast. It's tusks were shorter than most, not that it made him feel any better when it was charging straight at him. The last thing he saw before darkness clouded his vision were two beady gold eyes,narrowed in hate.

Merlin awoke with his head throbbing. Colors swam in and out of vision. "I don't think he is going to make it, Arthur." Percival's voice came from above him. He was carrying him, probably. "We need to get him to Gaius." Arthur's voice came from the left. "Arthur, Merlin has a few broken ribs, a concussion and his leg is more or less broken." Merlin tried to make his mouth move. It felt like one of those giant scorpions was using it as a nest. All that came out was one word, "lake." It was barely audible.

Percival spoke above him. "Arthur, he's awake." Arthur was at his side, his features distorted by a cloud that had sprung up before his eyes. "What are you trying to say?" "He said something about a lake, but there is'nt one around for a few miles." Weakly raising his arm he pointed to a nearby clump of trees. Before he blacked out again, behind his eyelids he managed to cast a simple non-verbal spell. "Aliese."

Awaking from his unconscious state, his normal vision had returned. The fog of death had grown closer around his vision. He had never felt so weak, even after trying out a new spell never made him this tired. Merlin turned his head. The Lake of Avalon never changed only the weather did. The mountains stood tall, their peaks snow capped even in summer. The pine air was fresh and the wind blew softly. "Put me down in the shallows."

"That was a complete sentence maybe it's a good thing?" Gwaine could always lighten the tension a bit. Merlin felt the waters of Avalon against his skin. Looking towards the lake, he realized that he was in the same place as Freya had been when she viewed Avalon. Merlin looked forward, never backward. It was too painful to consider the what-if's.

_"Freya, help me."_ As if in response, the water turned as smooth as glass. The water reflecting the scenery like a mirror. Freya emerged from the water, still the way she was when he saw her in the pool of water and in the Lake of Avalon. She headed to the shore. "Sorcery" Arthur whispered as he placed a hand on his sword, the knight's likewise. "Stay your hand, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin never mentioned Arthur's name to her, where she learned it was a mystery, then again he had taken Lancelot here. "I am only here to heal your friend." It was simply the way she spoke, that Arthur relaxed.

Placing a hand on Merlin's forehead, he heard her speak. _"I would gladly lead you to the Gates of Avalon, where we could live forever in peace and even have a family of our own, but you are still needed."_ Freya spoke her spell. "_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae." _The bones mended themselves, new skin grew over the wound in his leg,and his arm righted itself. Freya vanished like the breeze. Merlin stood, good as new. "What happened?" "You got trampled by the biggest boar I have ever seen." Arthur relaxed a bit, some color going back into his face. "Are you okay?" "I feel fine."

"Who was that, Merlin?" "I would definitely remember a girl like that." Gwaine spoke from his spot on a log. Merlin noticed that his friends where looking at him for an answer. He didn't like these situations, he had to partially lie about what he did. " Give it a rest, Gwaine." "Merlin would'nt know what to do with a girl if she kissed him." What happened next had nothing to do with his magic. Arthur was soaking wet and spluttering from the huge wave that had sprung up from the lake.

Once they had all finished laughing at Arthur's expression, they started to make camp for lunch. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much when he told the story to his friends. The idea that _Merlin _had a _girlfriend _was fairly shocking to the knights, many of them thought that he wasn't that kind of guy. Arthur was often told Merlin was at the tavern, so it _was _possible. Gwaine however, told them that he had _never_ even saw a girl there around Merlin's age. It was of course, another chance to tease the "little brother" of the group as so often they did.

"Her name was Freya."

**Remember**** to Review!**


	4. The Love That Made A Hero

**Inspiration: The Lady of the Lake scenes between Merlin and Freya. Love at first sight for this tragic couple. The Coming of Arthur: Part Two is my favorite episode. We have the founding of the Round Table, Merlin wielding Excalibur, the** sword** rising from the Lake, a**** small dose of Freya and Merlin,the ending with the sword in the stone, epic music, so many moments when chills run down your spine, simply put, this episode is AWESOME. **

**Rights go to BBC.**

**Man, this chapter was hard to write at times. I got misty eyed.**

**A big thank you to the people that have supported this story so far!**

* * *

_"Her name was Freya."_

"When I first saw her, she was in a bounty hunter's cage." Her dress was once beautiful, but now in rags, dirt was on her face and clothes." "I just had to help her." "I managed to pick the lock on the door and the chains on her arms." We were nearly caught by the bounty hunter, luck was on our side though, the sign above the tavern fell off it's chains and knocked him out." "I lead her down to the tunnels underneath the old town." "She was scared of me when I gave her my jacket to keep her warm." "I told her that I would be back with food and candles for her."

"So that's why you were stealing food from my plate." Arthur spoke from his place by the fire, still drying from getting wet. "Stealing and lockpicking for a girl, I am honored that you decided to follow my footsteps, Merlin." Gwaine laughed. "We don't need another Gwaine, one is bad enough." Percival spoke from his spot, roasting some of the rationed meat they had. "I don't know, he was always at the tavern when he skipped work." Arthur grinned at Merlin as Gwaine laughed harder.

"Anyway, I brought her some of the prince's food and some candles from Gaius." "She must have been half starved by the way she was in that cage for a few days." "I saw that she was a druid, by the symbol on her arm." When I asked her about it she was defensive. She was different from anybody else, and I didn't see anything wrong with magic." "I did'nt know why she scared most people away but I wasn't most people."

"We talked about our homes." Freya came from a village near a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains." In the winter the storms would make waves so large, you would think that the houses would be washed away. During the summer, wildflowers and light." "Her family died and had been on her own ever since." I promised her that would look after her, there was no need to be frightened anymore." "I've never met anyone like her before and she had never met someone like me."

"She had grown pale, from hiding underground so I brought her to the woods outside Camelot, yet hidden from the sentries view. Freya wanted to pick strawberries, but I grabbed a rose instead." "It was the right color, though." Merlin smiled to himself. Those days with Freya were his happiest.

"She was still unhappy." "One night down in the tunnels, she asked why I was doing all this for her." "I liked her, with her I could just be myself." Everything was so _easy _with Freya. "I hadn't realized Halig had followed, so I doused the candles." "Freya was shaking and shivering. "I promised that I would look after her and no matter what, I would." She actually looked up at me with hope, some of her fear melting away. "Being different was nothing to be scared of." I reminded her of that and we... um... kissed." The knights grinned.

"We couldn't stay in Camelot." "I had fallen for her and would go with her, no matter where she went." She also wanted me to come with her, somewhere with mountains, a few fields, wildflowers, cows and a lake." We just needed provisions and a disguise for Freya." "When I brought her one of Morgana's dresses, her smile was just beautiful." "She would look like a princess in it." "The smile faded fast and she gave it back to me saying she didn't deserve it." I promised everything would be fine and we would leave as soon as it got dark."

"It all went wrong when Gaius told the king about her." "Gaius believed she was cursed and would turn into a beast at the stroke of midnight." "I immediately ran down to our hiding place but she wasn't there." Arthur had gone very pale, the thought of hurting Merlin like this was too similar to Mordred. Merlin continued, "Running across the square, I hear Freya scream." "I hoped that she would survive this, I loved her, curse and all." I only made it in time to watch...Arthur stabbed her." A lump had risen in his throat.

"She was still in Bastet form when I found her in our hiding place." "She didn't attack, but put her head beneath my hand purring." "At that moment, I knew she was stronger than the curse." "The Bastet turned back into Freya." "She told me through her pain and tears, how she was cursed. "A man attacked her, she defended herself." "His mother however, was a sorceress and cursed her to kill forever more." "She thought I hated her, when all I felt was grief." "I could never hate her." "I dressed her the dress I had stolen for her, when we made plans to run away, the dream was now crumbling around me."

"I took her to the Lake of Avalon." "She deserved to be with her happiest memories: her family." "Not even Gaius could save her from her wound." "She...She told me that I had nothing to be sorry for, I had saved her by making her feel loved." Now a tear did escape. "She promised that one day, she would repay me." "Those where her last words to me, dying right in my arms." "I didn't hate Arthur or Gaius." "The blame of her death rested with me alone, because I kept her in Camelot, so I could see her, I was selfish and blinded by love."

Arthur squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Your saying that no man is worth your tears, doesn't help with this kind of hurt Arthur." "I wasn't going to say anything, Merlin." "We are practically brothers." Arthur ruffled his hair. "The story doesn't end there." "Gaius once told me, Never underestimate the power of love." The group of knights looked at Merlin strangely. He was quite used to that.

"Gwaine, remember Arthur's quest for the Fisher King's trident and we got separated?" He had wondered what took Arthur so long to get into the Throne Room. "Yeah, Princess here was scared of a few creepy crawlies." They all laughed, except Arthur. "There were more than a few, Gwaine."

"While Arthur was braving the bugs, I talked to the Fisher King." "He was still alive?" Arthur hadn't heard about this part. At the time, he was more concerned about the Trident. "He was old, waiting for the time of The Once and Future King, now that the time was near, he could pass on." "The trident was a ploy, the real quest was for me." "He told me that Albion's time of need was approaching and I alone could save her." "I would need help and he gave me a vial of water from the Lake of Avalon."

"He had given me a gift so I had to give him one." "I gave him the bracelet of the phoenix eye, cursed by Morgana to kill Arthur." "Merlin, how many times have you saved my life without me noticing?" Arthur was still a bit shocked to hear his quest was actually Merlin's. "If I did that Sire, we would be here for a year." Ignoring Arthur, one of his _many _talents. Merlin continued. "He just disappeared into sea mist."

"What does this have to do with Freya, Merlin?" Gwaine had just figured that Merlin had been trying to open the door from the other side. Merlin smiled again, "It has everything to do with Freya." "During the time when we all where on the run from the immortal army, the vial broke and the water pooled onto the cave floor." "I thought I had doomed Albion, but breaking it _was _the way to use it." "The water was silvery when it pooled, and when the water stilled I couldn't believe my eyes." "Freya was smiling up at me." "No wonder you were so white faced that night, I thought you had saw a ghost." If Gwaine kept bursting into the tale, they would be done around sunset.

"We both missed each other, and seeing her again brought up the old feelings." "She would now repay me with a way to defeat the Immortal Army." "The Sword of Avalon." "The blade was the only thing that could slay the undead, witch was what they had become when the entered the pact with Morgause." "If the cup was emptied of their blood, they would all be defeated."

"I crossed 20 leagues of enemy land to the lake." "When I arrived a boat was hidden in the reeds." "Once in the middle of the lake, the most beautiful sword I had ever seen rose from the waters, Freya's outstretched arm held it above the waters." "Before taking the sword, I told her that I would always love her, I kissed her again, then I went back to my duty." "I had been grieving inside for so long, that to see and hold her again gave me strength." "I wasn't doing it out of duty now, but for love as well." "She told me to throw it back into the lake again, for in the wrong hands such a blade could do great evil."

"Fighting with it was like breathing." "It came so naturally that I killed several of them with it." "After the battle, I returned the sword to the lake." The knights were completely spell bound by the story. "You are probably the most brave and loyal servant I have ever had." Arthur had never expected Merlin's loyalty to run so deep. "When we get back, I think I will have to knight you." "I don't want my deeds to be known, Arthur." "Just don't treat me any different for what I did."

"Just keep silent about it is all I want." The knights nodded. They were, in a way, brother's by the oath they swore at the Round Table, in the castle of Ancient Kings. "What about Gwen?" Arthur asked as the rode back to Camelot. Because she was Arthur's wife, Arthur would probably tell her everything." "Tell her if you will, but remember to mention our promise."

Merlin felt that a new adventure was beginning. The tension was palpable. Camelot would become a hotbed of gossip with five rulers in proximity. Things were going to be interesting.

**Remember to Review!**


	5. Expected and Unexpected Guests

**Inspiration: The Gates of Avalon episode of Merlin.**

**Rights go to BBC**

**A thank you to all who have reviewed!  
**

**AN: I found the perfect song for this story. Lady of the Lake by Heather Dale. There is a good Merlin/Freya tribute on Youtube.**

On arrival to Camelot, Merlin was given the day off from his duties as manservant. The other servants at the castle needed as many hands as they could gather. Much was still to be done for tonight's guests. Banners to be hung, floors cleaned, rugs shaken out, armor to be polished until gleaming, a large feast to be prepared in the kitchens, dress clothes to be washed and guest rooms prepared. By sunset, Merlin was as achy in his disguise as Dragoon the Great.

Everything was ready. It was around sunset when, Queen Annis of Caerlon, Princess Mithian of Nemeth, King Godwyn, King Bayard of Mercia,and King Olaf arrived. They all came to Camelot at the same time to present a united front, when all Merlin saw was a diplomatic incident waiting to happen. The Round Table was used to hold the meeting. Each ruler had their coat of arms displayed on the round table.

The tension was thick in the air, many of them had fought in the past and were only here because of the alliance with Camelot. Arthur had prepared his speech beforehand and made it short and to the point. Merlin and the other advisers stood off to the sides, behind the rulers they supported. "I have called you here to discuss the threat of Morgana." "The Saxons she leads are a past threat that we have faced time and time again." We have always been victorious against them, now though, the Saxons follow her leadership." "Morgana has attacked Camelot before, claiming only to be interested in the throne." "Once she has it, what is stopping her from seeking to expand her kingdom?" Arthur paused for effect.

"Some of you have had dealings with her in the past and managed to see her being blinded by her hate." " With Uther's death, she grew more ambitious in her plans, once overthrowing Camelot using an army of immortals." "Living under the righteous is better than serving a tyrant." " I ask for a united Albion, a united force against Morgana, to protect our way of life, our families, our homeland."

"Sire!" Leon came in flustered, "We have another ally coming from a land called Avalon." _"Sidhe." "This can't be good." _"Excuse me, friends." Arthur stood up and went outside. Merlin had seen some some knights escort a lady, but their armor was clearly enchanted by it's high polish and the faint buzzing in his shields had no insignia on then, just a field of summer blue, painted to resemble waves.

The lady they protected was beautiful. Merlin had seen some princesses, she outshone them all. Her hair was a curled blonde, her eyes a a sapphire blue, skin as pale as like pearls, lips a faint red. The most alluring part was that she was so natural, like she didn't even notice how beautiful she was.

Her dress was a dark blue, with sliver threads running through it. To the untrained eye, it was simply embroidery. To Merlin, it was Ogham, the script of the Sidhe. Arthur welcomed her. "Lady, Camelot welcomes a friend." "Thank you, Pendragon." Nobody had called him that before, usually it was King Arthur. "I hope we not intruding?" "Not at all, Lady..." Arthur was embarrassed, by the shade of red he turned. "Avalon." The woman supplied. _Definitely a Sidhe._

"Lady Avalon, Camelot offers you hospitality." "Your words are kind, Arthur." "May previous wrongs be forgiven, when we have signed a peace treaty." Arthur was confused, by how his face went blank. "In what way have we wronged you, Lady Avalon?" "By not keeping a promise you made to help a boy pass on when you raided a druid camp." Arthur turned white. "How?" "When you defied the Disir, the Triple Goddesses sent the boy's spirit back." "A treaty with me is a treaty with the Old Religion."

"You can choose to redeem yourself, Arthur Pendragon or prove yourself another Uther." Arthur was trapped with no way out. "Lady Avalon, what qualifies you to represent the Old Faith?" Arthur asked one question that could be answered with a clear answer at least. "I was recently chosen by the Disir themselves to replace Morgana as a High Priestess." "I am not like her, Arthur I can promise you that."

"Are we going to spend all night outside or you going to invite me in?" Arthur turned red. "Of course, Lady Avalon." A knight in blue armor helped her down from her horse. Arthur showed her inside, hands intertwined. Such a scene would send rumors flying around Camelot. Whispers followed her when she was shown into the heart of Camelot. They decided that they need time in order to make a decision and would discuss it tomorrow with a clear mind.

The Lady Avalon sat along with the visiting royalty along the high table. "Merlin!" He had overflowed Arthur's cup with wine, some of running into the kings food. "Sorry, Sire." Merlin got another meal for Arthur to replace the soggy one. The Lady Avalon unsettled Merlin, she gave him the feeling that he had met her before. "Honestly, your head is more in the clouds then usual today." The rest of the feast proceeded without incident, no knight came crashing through the window, nor did an old woman appear calling him Emrys.

He still worried about the Lady Avalon. Avalon was the land of eternal youth. The last time someone came from there, he ended up in the stocks, three times in a row. Had to be some kind of record.

After dinner, a dance was held. Lady Avalon surprised everyone with her dress change. It had threads in the shape of waves and a silken shawl trailed from her shoulders. She had effectively captured all the men in the room. Gwaine, ever a ladies man approached. "Lady Avalon, will you permit me a dance?" "Sir Gwaine, I must politely refuse." Merlin's heart leapt up into his throat as she approached him. She held out her hand, "Will you care to dance with me?" Merlin just made all the single guys in the room jealous. "Of course, Lady." "I am your servant."

Avalon replied, "Not a servant, in Avalon you are held in some regard." "The name Emrys is both respected and feared by the elders." He took her hand, his heart beating faster at the touch. The group of musicians from Avalon started a new song and they swayed to it.

_"He was young and he rode along the river,_  
_Raven-haired,_  
_The fairest thing to grace those steady banks_  
_In ages come and lost for-ever_  
_And power laid upon him_  
_Like a thousand secrets she would never know_  
_And so she spoke."_

_In the lapping of the land,_  
_Golden-tongued,_  
_Her whispers fickle jewels along the sand,_  
_Ephemeral and softly spoken._  
_But he was wiser than his years_  
_And shed his hooves to meet her there_  
_Among the reeds, where earth recedes_  
_There he stood._

_As the silt caressed the bottoms of his feet_  
_Circles formed: growing outward, drawing inward_  
_Gaining strength and going homeward_  
_In the trumpeting of swans_  
_In lilies laced upon a pond_  
_She rose before him like the ice before the Spring_  
_And was a queen_

_And their touch was like a lover's_  
_Clear and sweet, drenching and unfolding_  
_With no need for air or sunlight in the deep._  
_And in the passions that they bared,_  
_In pledges won and secrets shared_  
_They'd stand together in what destiny would bring_  
_And crown a king"_

_(Lady of the Lake, by Heather Dale.)_

Merlin was painfully reminded of Freya and released her hand. "Thank you for the honor, Lady Avalon." He walked back to Gaius's home when his path was blocked by Gwaine. "What did she want with you?" Merlin shrugged, "Nothing." Gwaine sighed. "Merlin, Merlin you didn't notice that she only danced with you?" "What?"

Gwaine grinned, "You really are hopeless when it comes to girls." "It's obvious that she likes you." Gwaine looked shocked by what he said. "That didn't sound right even." "Just stay on your feet, Merlin."

Gwaine walked off, back to the knight's quarters. Gauis was already asleep when Merlin arrived, a lantern glowed on the table. "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." was one of Gauis's favorite sayings. Since his guardian was none the wiser, Merlin decided to take a nighttime stroll to Lady Avalon's chambers, something about her seemed strange to him.

_ "Scin scir." _A mental path that lead to her chambers appeared."_ácwínan." _Merlin disappeared from view, as did his shadow. Following the path and using the invisibility spell, Merlin walked to Avalon's chambers. They were Morgana's old ones. He sure hoped Morgana wasn't using a glamour to be a damsel in distress.

Opening the door, Merlin had to stop himself from gasping. One of Lady Avalon's knights stood right in front of him. The knight saw through his spell and grabbed him. Merlin was propelled inward. Avalon was in a red nightgown and was reading by candlelight. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to see him.

"I had a feeling you would be visiting me tonight." Turning to her knight, "Du Lac, why don't you stand outside so we are not disturbed?" The knight walked out and closed the door behind him. "Why are you here?" Merlin sure hoped this didn't lead to a magical duel, the explosions would be though to explain.

"A magical treaty with Camelot is one of reason's I came here, but I am more interested in you, Merlin." Avalon sat up and whispered in his ear."No one has had the favor of visiting Avalon while still living and a girl you know is waiting for you." "Just be sure to come alone." Lady Avalon called her knight and Merlin found himself back in his bed.

The sun was rising on the horizon. _"Had it all been a dream?" _His lantern that he carried was still on the table and blown out. After breakfast, Merlin went back up into the Lady Avalon's chambers. There was no sign that she had ever been there. Only two letters sat on the bed. One for Merlin, the other for Arthur. The one for Arthur told the king that she was needed urgently elsewhere and hoped that they could continue discussing peace at a later time.

Merlin's letter was written partly in Ogham, meant for the sidhe that watched the entrance to Avalon. They would be expecting him in a week's time. Merlin showed the letter he had received to Gauis, while he started packing his staff and books. "Be careful, Merlin." "The Sidhe are up to something and you are walking right into it."

"This is a chance to learn more about my powers, Guais." "I wouldn't miss such a chance." Okay, maybe his reasons where a lot more personal than that. "What should I tell Arthur as to where you went this time?" "Tell him I went searching for rare herbs in the Valley Of Fallen Kings."

Merlin wasted no time in saddling his horse. It was hard not to put his horse on a full gallop on the forest trails. Once at the Lake of Avalon, he camped for the day. Lady Avalon's letter said that the best time to open the way to Avalon as during sunset, when day and night are balanced. At such auspicious moments it was easy to open or close a spiritual gate. When the sun set to the horizon line, Merlin began his spell.

_ "A shruith inn Side, is Emrys messe." "Dot-iccu la mòrumaldoiti do aiscid dàlae frit-su."_

The water began to glow a pale blue, dozens of blue orbs appeared zipping back and forth. Merlin concentrate and time slowed down so he could see the Sidhe. They were a pale blue people, humanoid with wings. Two sidhe guards with staffs escorted a Sidhe Elder. Merlin presented the letter that lady Avalon had given him.

The Sidhe elder read it and slightly scowled. He said something to his guards and they dived beneath the water. The Sidhe began to circle around him, weaving powerful magic. A magical light began to glow and get brighter. He shut his eyes to keep from getting blinded. Then it faded from view and Merlin opened his eyes.

The Sidhe became as tall as he was with pale skin. A castle glittered with magic and polished marble gleamed. If he had dreamed of Camelot with magic, this was the vision come true. The sky was a bright blue with no cloud in sight. It was bright and colorful, peace ran like water here. As did magic.

_"Avalon."_

**Reviews are magic!**


	6. A Lost and Found Love

**Inspiration: The scene where Merlin sees Freya again in The Coming of Arthur.**

**A thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**Rights go to BBC.**

Sidhe whispered behind him as he passed. Some eyed him with interest or mistrust. The Sidhe guards led him up to the castle. Only a few servants walked the halls, along with a number of guards. The castle was the abode for their elders and apparently they had left. Merlin heard harp music being played. It was something about water. Soothing and calm, the effects washed over him. Merlin was lead into a chamber, roughly the same size as Arthur's.

His full attention was on the girl playing a harp,while looking over the forest. The girl had white skin and dark hair came over her shoulders in ringlets. When she turned, he found himself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes.

_"Freya."_

She was wearing the dress he had given her. They only stood there, gazing at each other, hoping that the other was no illusion. Suddenly, Freya's arms were around him. They held each other in a warm embrace. She kissed him and a tear of happiness trailed down the side of his face. "_You have no idea how much I missed this, how much I miss you." _

Parting for air, he decided to conjure a strawberry. He hadn't attempted it since that night in the tunnels below Camelot. _"__Blostma." _His eyes glowed gold. In the palm of his hand lay a daffodil. "It's not even the right color this time." Freya laughed softly and just like that they were together again. "I guess when I am distracted by beauty, I create beauty." _**  
**_

Merlin smiled as Freya blushed. "You think I am beautiful?" "Always have been." Even in rags and dirt, her beauty shone. Freya kissed him again. "Maybe we should continue this outside, a picnic someplace?" He was breathless. With her, he was complete, she was his other half.

Light as air, he hummed happily to himself as he left. Freya had given him a room right next to hers. The intentions were completely honorable, of course. It was the closest they could come to sleeping together. He cleared his head of such thoughts, he had been spending way too much time with the knights.

Not that it helped when they went riding a little ways into the forest. Freya's riding dress came up to her knees and was slightly form fitting. It was a forest green and she looked like an enchantress of the wood with her dark hair streaming behind. Her legs were bare. They were the kind of legs that would get a man into some serious trouble.

The forest clearing she had chosen was beautiful. A small waterfall fell into a stream, gurgling down the hillside. The sun shone down brightly on grass. The dew made them sparkle like emeralds. In the falls, a rainbow added color to a serene beauty.

Merlin got off his horse and helped Freya down, like a true gentleman. He spread a blanket on the grass with a view of the steam. Freya reclined against his chest and they just held each other. I missed you really didn't convey the love that they shared. Everything about her was the same as Merlin remembered about her. Her scent was like wildflowers in bloom, skin smooth as rose petals. Nothing needed to be said, their hearts spoke for them.

"Merlin." Freya drew his attention from her to the surroundings. White roses bloomed on the bushes, petals floated softly down. He had no idea his magic could do something like that. "I think you got carried away." Freya brushed flower petals from her hair. His face was probably blushing by now.

She pulled him in for another kiss. Her lips tasted like honey. Merlin missed her so much that it hurt sometimes. With her he could just be himself. Freya's breath hitched as he kissed her neck. Reminding himself that he must not leave a mark on her, he sat up and realized their position. He was straddling Freya's waist while she laid beneath him.

"What is it, Merlin?" Freya's hair wafted out from her like waves. Merlin felt slightly awkward, if a Sidhe came along the situation would be tough to explain. Untangling themselves and sitting up, his love cupped his face as if searching for something. Freya looked at him with her warm brown eyes and sighed sadly. "You have changed, Merlin." _"You don't know how much." _ "I am still your Merlin." Almost as if to prove his point, he tripped over himself while standing up and rolled into the steam. Freya laughed as he surfaced, soaking from his brief swim.

Merlin was still dripping wet as they rode back. He had no idea how to do a drying spell, if he got it wrong, he could cause a freak magical accident. Freshly dried and in new clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt and trousers he had been given were white. With the robes of the Old Religion over them he looked like a priest. At dinner, it was hard to say who was more surprised.

Freya wore a red dress that flowed to her ankle. A golden chain, with jewel opals circled her neck. White lace circled around the the sleeves and neckline. It showed some curves, yet modest enough. While dining Merlin made the candle flames rise from their wicks. He had never done that again since meeting Freya.

Walking outside in her garden of wildflowers, she never looked more beautiful. The moonlight illuminated her skin and sparkled in her eyes. Maybe it was the magic of Avalon or some other magic, tonight she was a goddess. Leaning against him, she asked a question that made his blood run cold.

"Could you sleep with me tonight?" Merlin didn't doubt that he was redder than apple. Before he could give a reason why not, Freya looked at him with the same loneliness as when she was in a cage. The lake was her cage now,she was still alone. She didn't need to voice it, but both of them were cursed. Merlin with his destiny as Emrys and Freya as The Lady of The Lake. How could he deny her, his heart wrapped in each of her curls?

The bed in Freya's chambers was huge, at least 2 people could sleep in it and not touch each other. Merlin turned aside so Freya could change into her nightdress. Merlin wore his soft trousers to bed. Freya blushed at the sight of him shirtless, no girl had ever given him a second glance, but Freya was an exception. Climbing into bed, he was still careful not to touch her.

Freya placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he was sure that what she was asking was nothing less than being held again by him. Placing there arms around each other, it felt so natural. Before they knew it, they fell asleep in their sheltering embrace from the cruel fates.

Not everything was so prefect in Merlin's dream though, for his vision took him to the Isle of the Blessed. The entire place was in ruins almost. The waters of the lake seemed to want to bring it down into the depths. Fog covered the Isle and magic was being chanted before the altar where he had dueled Nimue. The stones were glowing with a black aura. Merlin reconized the figure chanting. Mordred.

As the chant grew louder, Mordred uncorked and drank a sparkling blue potion. The echoes rebounded from the stones and when Mordred finished his chant, a black shadow arose from the altar and the stones stopped glowing. The shadow had no clear figure, just a cloud. Mordred's form flickered and Merlin noticed that he was using a spell to speak using the mists to show his form. The potion he had drunk was probably meant to increase or preform such magic. The shadow easily tore the image of Mordred to shreds. The Shadow began to sink into the stones and disappeared into the stones turning them into an ebony color. It simply seemed to sit there biding it's time, completely uninterested in leaving.

**Reviews keep this tale of magic alive!**


	7. Love and Passion

**Inspiration: Fanart:Merlin005 by mushroomtale. One of the best Merlin/Freya fanarts I have seen on Dievantart. **

**Rights go to BBC.**

**Warning: T-16 segment ahead.**

In the morning, Merlin awoke to a beautiful sight. Freya was still fast asleep. Getting up as to not wake her, he looked towards the sunrise. It's rays turned the sky pink and purple. "What is it, Merlin?" Freya stood beside him. "Just stressed, there is so much going on." Merlin felt slightly out of it, peace was a strange thing to him. He had not known peace since Ealdor. Freya began to rub his shoulders, his weariness melting away. "I just wanted to say that you for last night."

"I get lonely here sometimes." In some ways Freya had also changed, but not as much as Merlin. "I blame myself for what happened." "Merlin, there was nothing you could do." Freya spoke softly but it worsened his guilt. "I never stopped thinking about you, but a thought can't tell you it's going to be alright, a _thought_ can't comfort you when everything around you is darkness."

Freya put her arms around him as he cried softly. "I never stopped thinking about you, either." Why were the fates so cruel to him? More than anything, he wanted a second chance to be happy. When she died, he didn't care about anything anymore for at least a month. He didn't even get the chance to tell her he loved her. That regret haunted him until he finally told her how he felt, that day at the lake.

Merlin was distracted from his thoughts by breakfast. He still had one more day with Freya, he would make it count. Riding back to the hidden clearing, they shared their love and secrets. Freya laughed out loud at the stories of his disguise as Dragoon the Great and the Dolma. It took awhile to catch their breaths. Lunch and dinner passed as Merlin told her about his adventures. During the story when he protected Arthur by jumping in the path of a Dorocha, Freya again helped him by sending the Vilia. The Vilia were water spirits like her, so it was easy to talk to them. **  
**

Freya's element was water, it could heal or come crashing down as waves. Merlin got distracted by her scent of wildflowers. The way her hair rippled in the sunlight, her forest green dress. She caught him looking at her and fell into his azure eyes. Bluebell flowers decorated her hair. In classic Merlin clumsiness, she tripped over a root and fell into the stream.

"Freya!" Merlin dove into the stream. Today the waters were freezing cold. He pressed on harder when he saw Freya's prone form on the bottom of the stream. Her head had hit a rock on the stream banks as she fell rendering her unconscious. Merlin was so full of adrenaline, that he picked Freya up off the riverbed and managed to swim back to shore. She was shivering and her breathing was steady. For some reason no water had gone down her lungs. Both of them would get hypothermia if they didn't get warm.

Wrapping her in his robe, Merlin rode back with Freya slung over her horse. It wasn't a long ride thankfully, but he managed to sneak past the guards nto her chambers. No telling how they would react to Freya lying unconscious in his arms. He was still shivering from the cold waters of the river. Lying her down on the bed, Merlin was stuck with a frighting predicament.

**(Warning: T-16) **

Freya's dress was soaked and warmth wouldn't reach her through it. _"Please forgive me, Freya." _Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he began to undress her. He felt like a complete monster. He couldn't do the corset and skirts, his hands were too shaky. So he put a blanket over Freya to spare her dignity. His eyes glowed gold and the skirts and corset removed themselves.

_"Bæl onbryne." _A fire started in the fireplace casting it's warmth. Hanging the sodden clothes close to the fire to dry, Merlin went behind a screen. To dry off and cover himself with a blanket. He went back to the fire, hanging his clothes next to Freya's dress. Freya had stopped shivering and was sleeping soundly, checking her hair, he discovered that she was only mildly concussed. Freya would probably have a headache when sh awoke. The blanket was comfortably warm and he found himself dozing off.

He awoke to see Freya shaking him slightly. The blanket was wrapped around her. Merlin turned slightly red at the sight. "Good, you're awake." Night had fallen, the stars sparkled in the sky. The moon was fading from last nights full moon. The fire was down to a few coals, adding more wood the flames were the only light source in the room. Their clothes were completely dry so he made them float away to hang themselves up.

"Did you undress me, Merlin?" Freya's question embarrassed him to no end. "You were shivering and cold." He expected to be slapped for undressing her while she was unconscious. "I am not angry, Merlin." "I just want to say thank you." Freya kissed him on the cheek. Cupping her face in his hands, he gazed into her warm brown eyes. "I love you." They kissed and a fire blazed between them. It was a strange buzz of excitement that made Merlin shiver as Freya placed her hands on bare skin.

Merlin had again found the innocence he had before King Arthur's court and the Round Table came to be. They were the old Merlin and Freya again, hiding in the tunnels below Camelot, shy and filled with joy at finding the special someone that they didn't have to hide things from, who understood everything about the other without being told. There was no desire or lust, just two people who had found true love. That was purity in itself.

They held each other close, wanting but never asking. "I...I've never felt this way about anyone." The world was swirling around Merlin. He had someone to confide in, to love, to share with. Love had found them and they couldn't turn away. In Avalon, Freya glowed with beauty, magic, and grace far beyond anything in Albion. As he kissed her, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Freya dropped her blanket revealing her body to him and he carried her to the bed. "You...you're are so beautiful." Their love and passion tonight was a haven from his heavy destiny. "I love you, Merlin." Freya whispered in his ear. Kissing her softly in reply, he left his destiny behind him. Using his blanket to shut out the world around them there was only two people, Merlin and Freya.

**(Done)**

In the morning they awoke to birds chirping outside. Their union was as innocent as flowers in the soft breeze of spring. Merlin was a bit sore, but he never felt better. Now they had made claims over the other. No one else was in their hearts.

Freya lay beside him. "I don't think I can move." Her hair fanned out behind her. "Is that because you don't want to, or because of last night?" Merlin had never been with a woman, so Freya had told him what felt right. He was still dazed and last night was a wonderful dream.

He had to go back to Camelot, two days was a stretch and Arthur would be at his wits end with George. "I have to go back, Freya." Merlin didn't want to leave. He would be alone again. "I will miss you." Freya was sad and he hated it when she was sad. He would have her smile and laugh for him again.

Getting dressed in his old clothes again, he felt his feeling of loneliness return. Breakfast was ate in silence. "Merlin, thank you for coming." Freya wore a simple white dress with gold thread sewn in as embroidery. "I will never forget last night." Freya handed him a new spellbook as he saddled his horse. It looked newly made and held forgotten spells lost during the Great Purge in it's pages. Merlin couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

Leaving was almost as hard as her funeral. "Will I see you again?" "There are no goodbyes, Merlin for I shall always be, as you will always be." He would see her again, of that he was sure. Freya's eyes were shining with unshed tears. They both refused to cry in front of the other. Merlin finally did cry when he was back in Albion. He wouldn't look back, he couldn't look back. The tears mixed with the morning rain, making his feeling of gloom ever more apparent. It always seemed to rain when he was emotional.

**Reviews are magic!**


	8. The Qwest Begins

**Inspiration: The Council of Elrond in LOTR: The Fellowship**

******For all you Freylin shippers, the Heart of Camelot The Warlock and the Druid - The Merlin/Freya Thread has some of the best Freya/Merlin fanart I have seen.****  
**

******A thank you to all who have reviewed.**

It was around midday when he returned to Camelot. Arthur was riding out in light chain mail and armor. A patrol of the countryside was a daily habit for the both of them. Merlin still had his sacks tied to his horse as Arthur approached. "Merlin, you have a a good sense timing." Arthur thought he had meant to arrive here as he was riding out. _"So close, yet so far."_

The day was pleasantly cool. Arthur went to the nearby villages and farms. The people they met were always surprised that the king visted them and listend to thier problems like they were friends. Arthur filled him in on what happend while he was away. They had agreed to send men without kin to the main force they planned, a force loyal only to the lands they fought for or had taken them in at one time. The way Avalon had vanished unsettled Camelot, the whole court of vistors just went like the wind.

The letter they left behind was readable only to Arthur. The rest only saw a blank piece of paper. The letter stated that Arthur would represent Camelot in some later events with the Druids. No one knew what these events might be and some feared foul play or an assination attempt.

As they continued the circuit around Camelot, Arthur went right by the shrine in the woods. The air wasn't cold or windy in the shrine. It was suppressed as if the boy's spirit was watching them. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the spirit of the shrine. Instead of rivulets of water running down, he was dry. The clothes were clean and were a soft white. Arthur saw him and went as white as a bedsheet. The boy simple pointed at Arthur and Merlin, then deeper into the woods.

"There is something I need to check." "Merlin, come with me." The group spilt up and the knights gave Arthur a questioning look, but didn't ask. Going deeper into the woods, Arthur was still a bit pale. "You all right, Arthur?" "I am fine Merlin." "Just feel as if something is waiting for us." Arthur's instincts were probably right. They had left the shrine behind, but the feeling of being watched never faded.

The sun was beginning to sink as the the forest thickened. A horn sounded from nearby and the sounds of battle began. Rushing forward they found a camp under Saxon attack. The camp had been ambushed. Bodies of a few Saxon littered the ground, but a lot more robed figures lay dead.

As Arthur entered battle, it was clear that they were outnumbered by at least eight to one. A pine tree fell over onto some Saxon archers and the others scattered. Merlin went behind a tent and heard the cries of woman and children inside. A red hot anger blazed inside. He _had_ to do something.

Two Saxon warriors with axes attacked him and time seemed to slow down. The Saxons and the battle around him moved sluggishly slow. Merlin grabbed the warriors arm and twisted it ,making the ax fall out of his hand. He grabbed hold of the enemy's sword and slashed him across the back. He jumped aside as the other swung wide, while the Saxon was recovering from losing his balance, Merlin stabbed him through the chest.

A shout from the scene around him drew his attention back to Arthur. The King was taking down enemies with every stroke. Even Arthur couldn't hold off an entire army with an enchanted blade. "_Forbearnan firgenholt." _Another pine tree fell across the one that had scattered the archers. Arthur was using this to cover him from the arrows, but the archers were regrouping. The second tree had given Arthur a short breather, but bit wouldn't last.

_"Baerne." _The pine trees erupted in a mighty inferno. The heat was so intense he could feel it from here. The Saxons were in full retreat, a few even had thier clothes ignite. They yelped and rolled across the ground and began running to join their kinsmen.

An old man approached Arthur. "Thank you for your help." The robes he was wearing were of the Druids. Arthur had saved a Druid camp inside of Camelot. THe old man caught sight of Arthur's signet ring and his brow furrowed. "Are you Arthur Pendragon?" Arthur was caught between chivalry and the law. "Yes." "Then can you leave us in peace, after we have given you a message?" The old man's robes identified him as the leader by the designs on the cloak. Arthur almost sighed."What is the message?"

"The Disir have called you to their cave for their council." "To go back to Camelot now is to refuse, to accept our hospitality for a time is to assent." The sun was not quite at sunset but it was close, more like late afternoon. Two people traveling alone was easy targets for bandits.

"I accept your offer." Merlin let out a breath he had been holding. The druids carried their dead to a nearby hill and buried them, and left the enemy untouched. It was near sunset when they reached where the Disir's cave was. Tents in different colors for each branch of magic they practiced had been set up in a crescent around the cave entrance. It was the largest gathering of Druids Merlin had ever seen, it was around the size of a military camp.

"There hasn't been a gathering like this since before the Great Purge." The old man was dressed in more elaborate robes. Going down into the valley, Merlin noticed that a tent had been prepared for them. A gold crown was painted onto the tent flaps. Children played tag and the smell of magic laced the air. Many druids turned and whispered to themselves as they passed. "Emrys." It was the only word he heard out loud in the back of his head.

"Never thought I'd be back here again." Arthur was unnaturally quite. Looking around, Merlin noticed that the surviving high priests and priestesses minus one had attended. Something important was going to happen tonight. Morgana wasn't here, so that was kind of reassuring almost.

Arthur stayed in his tent, while Merlin went around the camp. An old friend approached him, Anhora. Anhora seemed to be older than the last time they had met. "I hoped to be meeting you again under less urgent times." "I know something is going to happen, maybe something dangerous and magical." A little humor always helped lighten the darkest times. "The Disir have tasked Arthur with a solitary quest and you can't help him this time, Emrys." A unicorn trotted behind him, the same one that Merlin saw during the hunt. "Why can't I help him this time?" He couldn't imagine _not _saving Arthur's hide ...again.

"You have your own quest on the Isle of the Blessed." Not that place again. It creeped him out with how the wind whistled through the empty halls and the magic of the Old Religon sent his ears buzzing. "A few of our kin, went to the Isle and when the mists claimed them, no word was ever heard of them again." "Not even the Disir can see their fates and some of the Seers are not talking about what they have seen in their visions." Anhora was a bit more straightforward than the Great Dragon. Merlin still had one more question.

"Who is Lady Avalon?" Anhora shifted. "Lady Avalon was not raised to be a high priestess, so this quest was also given for her to prove herself." "We know only that the goddesses themselves have chosen her to be a High Priestess." "She will be your companion." "_Qwest's, haunted isle, and a mysterious sorceress, this day just keeps getting better and better."_

"At sunset, the Disir will call the Council of the Old Religion." "With you there and the Once and Future King, the council will be complete probably for the first and last time." "That is why so many of them have come, they have hoped for such a day to pass during their lifetime." Anhora walked back, the unicorn trailing behind him.

Arthur had an entire clearing to himself. He was pacing back and forth, thinking hard enough that he would probably hurt himself. "You can trust these people, Arthur." Arthur's forehead creased. "I am trying to think, Merlin." He was _so_ asking for it. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Go bother somebody else for a change." "Who else is there?" "The Druids?" "No thanks I'd be turned into a frog or something." Arthur smiled "It would be an improvement."

"They will never trust you, if you don't trust them." Arthur gave him a strange look. "Merlin, this is one of those moments were you display a certain...I don't know what it is but it is'nt wisdom." "Are you saying that I am right and you are wrong?" _Whap! _Arthur hit him upside the head. "Ow!" "Okay, I know when I'm not welcome." A horn blew from the Disirs cave. Arthur took a breath to calm his nerves.

"I do'nt think that all of the druids are going to fit in that cave." "You would be surprised at what magic can do." Anhora had joined them. Before they entered the druids placed their staffs outside the cave, making a miniature forest of staffs. Arthur placed his sword among them.

The cave had changed significantly to accommodate such a large number. It was as large as the main hall at Camelot. Old Religion symbols decorated the walls and ceiling. Chairs had been placed in a circle with two against the wall and looked like stone thrones. The rest where benches for the other druids. In the center of the room stood the Disir and the Dochraid. A scrying pool lay behind them.

All was quite except for the cackling of the torches when all had been seated. Magic was so strong here that it was a miracle the whole place didn't blow apart. Merlin and Arthur had been directed to the seats at the back. The seat next to Merlin stayed empty.

"Today we welcome a new member to fill the gap left by Morgana, the Witch Queen." The Disir and the Dochraid spoke as one .The Disir's deep tones alongside the Dochraid's rasping one was more unnerving than usual. Lady Avalon walked in, dressed in white. A few Sidhe flew behind her.

The Seelie flew behind the empty throne, while Avalon kneeled to the Disir and the Dochraid. The Dochraid stretched out her hand and Avalon placed her hand in it. The Dochraid was blind, yet as wise and dangerous as the Great Dragon. "I can sense a power equal to Emrys's dwelling within." "Beyond the Goddesses's call I can see no further into the past." The Dochraid dropped her hand as if it burned her. The disir chanted a few words in the Old Religon and golden runes appeared on her dress. "Welcome sister, to a new family." Avalon bowed to the Disir and the Dochraid. "Thank you, Ancient Ones." Avalon smiled at Merlin as she sat beside him, she was beautiful, but she made him uncomfortable.

"Arthur Pendragon." Arthur stood and walked to the Disir "Have you allowed magic in Camelot?" Arthur spoke like one being sentenced. "No." "Then accept a quest, Pendragon." Arthur winced, Pendragon sounded too much like Uther. "The Forest of Adventure is enchanted so that none can go within without having a quest." "It will present itself in time and you must bring proof that you succeeded." The Disir handed him a rusty and dulled sword. "This is the only weapon you may carry." Anhora stood beside Arthur while the Disir gave him his quest and lead him down a separate side tunnel that Merlin hadn't noticed before.

A large stone came crashing down, sealing off the cave and also preventing anything that was said from going past the rock. "Emrys, the quset we have given Arthur is one that he must do alone." The Disir spoke softly as the wind and Merlin grew calmer by the sound. "You have a quest of greater importance." "On the Isle of The Blessed, a shadow has descended on the ruins." "You must see who has taken a holy place for it's own and stop it from gaining greater power." "Arthur's sword and two others will help you, Avalon and another you will meet on the way." Before he had any say in the matter, The cave began to whirl.

"May the Gods protect you."

**Reviews are Magic!**


	9. The Third Companion

**Inspiration: The Hobbit, An Unexpected Journey. The fight against the goblins.**

**A thank you to mersan123 for being a regular reviewer.**

**All rights go to BBC.**

Merlin's stomach went up into his throat as the cave whirled. What would happen if he threw up during a teleportation spell? He didn't want to find out. When the whirling stopped, the Darkling Woods at the foot of the White Mountains came into focus. Arthur's sword appeared over him and the pommel hit him on the head. "Thanks!" He yelled, while seeing stars.

The air shimmered next to him and Avalon appeared. She was obviously more used to it than he was and walked without stumbling. How she managed to change clothes during a teleportation spell, he didn't know. She was dressed like a man in leather brown boots and a forest green tunic with chainmail. A sword and bow was on her back. "I know what you're going to say and I will come along whether you like it or not." "Or you'll leave and I'll follow and you'll keep wondering where I'll be showing up." "Now, don't you want to avoid all that?" _"Jeez, this woman is a bit of a handful."_

When night fell, they had reached the foothills of the White Mountains. Merlin was struggling with the fire while Avalon pitched a tent. "Emrys why do you bother with a flint and steel if you can just do this?" Avalon snapped her fingers and the fire started. "Habit, I guess." Could you stop calling me Emrys, Merlin is fine." Avalon smiled, "Okay, Merlin." The way she said his name made his heart do jumping jacks. He felt guilty, only Freya should be able to do that. Was he betraying her by moving on? They had made love, even.

"I'll take first watch." Sleep sounded pretty good to him. The tent had been pitched perfectly. Two bedrolls lay inside. Spare clothes, food, weapons. and medicine were all sorted. Avalon was no stranger to living rough. Sleep claimed him as soon he lay down.

Avalon was shaking him awake."Get up it's morning already." _Morning? _The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. "You kept watch for an entire night?" Avalon nodded. "You looked like you needed it." After breakfast they broke camp, everything fit into two packs. "We can go around the White Mountains if we were on horseback, however we are on foot so we have to go over the mountains." "The mountain pass will take weeks off the journey."

He had never heard of the mountain pass. Usually he went around. "So basically, we are going to find a path through an endless maze of rocks, snow and trees." "Then I suggest you gather your strength, Merlin." _"Gather my strength?!" "We won't have any strength when we are lying dead on a mountainside."_

When they made camp again they were at the foothills of the White Mountains. The sunset turned the mountains a deep blue. The woods stretched up into the mountains and along the valleys. Before stopping the treeline near their peaks. At least that's what the books in the Camelot record chambers said.

"You talk in your sleep." He didn't know what was worse, Arthur's snoring or talking in his sleep. "How did you?" "Before I woke you up, you said something about Freya." If it was possible, he turned a deeper red. "A friend." Lover would be more accurate. "_Girlfriend?" _She would be that, if she was still alive. Instead of stuck between life and death. "They are lucky to have a friend like you, Merlin." He didn't know how to reply to that."Yeah."

"What about you?" "Do you have anybody?" Avalon looked down, he had asked a bad question. "I don't remember." He always remembered home, he had no idea how to comfort her. "It's foggy, I remember only snippets of a family." Avalon went quite after that, she was asleep.

It was a long night, cooler winds came down from the mountain causing him to shiver. The fire helped a little but not much. In the morning, he found Avalon curled up in slumber. "Avalon, wake up." She yawned and stretched. At the sight of her legs, he blushed. He left with his emotions in a jumbled mess.

Morning mists hung around the camp. Something told him they weren't alone. A small sensation of magic flared in the back of his mind. A relic of the Old Religion was nearby. Concentrating on the source his vision zoomed forward.

A battle was taking place further up the foothills. A group of bandits attacked a lone man. One of the bandits crept behind him and brought his club down. "Pick him up, Meliagrant will want to see him." As the bandits picked up their unconscious captive, he recognized his face. It was Gilli.

Snapping out of the vision, he told Avalon what he had seen. They broke camp and began to climb the foothills of the White Mountains. The fog vanished by the time they reached the battlesite. Five men lay dead on the ground.

Whoever the bandits were they weren't too careful about hiding their tracks. The ground was still moist from the fog and slightly muddy. Gazing up the mountainside he could see no sign of a camp fire, but he could smell it. Following the path of footprints they found the remains of a camp. The fire had been put out recently, the water had not yet dried up.

Avalon's eyes turned gold. "There is a cave behind those falls." Pointing, a steam of water fell over a cliff face. The retreating footsteps pointed that way as well. The waterfall had carved a V into the rocks, making the rocks above a natural lookout points.

Avalon went to the stream. "We are going to have to hide ourselves from view." He got the feeling he would not like what Avalon was planning. Avalon smiled deviously."You first, Merlin." "Just so you know, I am sorry for what I'm about to do." A blast of air blew him into the muddy banks of the stream, rolling over and over, picking up mud, leaves and sticks. Getting up, he looked into the stream. Mud covered every inch of him. The leaves and sticks made him look like any bush in the forest. "Prefect, the guards will have a hard time seeing you like this."

He gave Avalon the best glare he could muster."I would've used an invisibility spell." "A little warning would be nice too." Avalon smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?" "Besides, if you look hard enough, you can see a caster's outline through the spell."

"Ill be covering you." Avalon climbed a nearby tree and disappeared into the branches. Taking a breath, he began to use the bushes for cover to hide while sneaking forward. Concentrating on the leaves, he made them rustle as if somebody had gone by. Guards came out of the cave and went in the direction the leaves rustled. Laying face down on the ground, the guards went by without a glance.

_"Now, how to get in?" _The entrance was only big enough for one person. An arrow zipped through the brush above the rock face and a guard fell back into the falls. The lone guard left at the entrance went to investigate. Inside, the cave was lit with torches and the cave branched off into three passages. One looked more used than the others, so he chose to search that first.

Inside, he found a cavern almost as large as the Great Dragon's. Rope bridges led to platforms built around large stalactites. Pathways were built along the edges illuminated by many torches. The bandits that had captured Gilli brought him before a man even larger than Percival. He had red hair and tattoos of the Old Religion were painted onto his face in red. That was Meliagrant, no doubt.

Hearing footsteps, he retreated back. More footsteps came from bend him and in front. The guards had returned, he was trapped. There was nowhere he could hide this time. The guards rounded the corners. "Hi." Before he knew it, he was being dragged down to Meliagrant.

He was forced to kneel."Who are you?" "You're to stringy to be a knight, so you must be a commoner." Meliagrant sniffed. "I can smell magic around you." _"You're smell could cover anything else." _A sound of scuffling came through the crowd. "Now what's this?" Avalon was resisting to the last. "This one is a handful." A guard grunted. Avalon escaped her captor's grip and tried to punch him, but the man sidestepped. The guard pinned her arm against her back.

"You got her?" Meliagrant questioned. "Yeah." The guard answered. "You sure?" The guard nodded in response. He stayed quite. "I don't hear talking, so I guess we'll hear screaming." "Bring up the Burner!" "Bring up the Stretcher!" _"That didn't sound good." _"Wait!" Meliagrant turned and studied him again. "Well, well look who it is, Emrys of the druids." The bandits chuckled. Meliagrant smiled." I know a certain Witch who will pay handsomely for your head." "Just a head, nothing else attached."

The bandits were checking their weapons first, soon as a bandit saw Arthur's sword they dropped it. "The blade that forced us into these caves!" Meliagrant yelled in anger. "Smash them, throw them to the depths and that sword as well!" They were being carried over to the edge when a magic blast shook the cavern. A bright blue flash blew the bandits back away from the trio. Du Lac appeared wielding a sword and shield that gleamed.

"Heroes, take up your arms!" A mad courage flowed through his veins. Avalon flipped the bandit holding her over her head and into a group of bandits. Gilli broke his bonds and picked up his sword and shield. Avalon found her sword and stated slashing back and forth so fast it was almost impossible to see. The ropes holding Merlin simply fell off.

Picking up the sword, he finally knew what to call it. Something told him one of it's names. The Sword of Light. "For the love of Camelot!" The cavern dissolved into chaos. Clearing aside the bandit grouped around their leader, Meliagrant finally came out of his shock. Grabbing his sword to late, he was blown over the side by a wind spell.

They ran forward toward the exit, but more bandits were coming in. Avalon sent a blast of magic that sent a stalactite plunging down, severing some of the rope bridges. Du Lac picked up a wooden beam and swung left to right, forcing several bandits off the bridge with one swing. Merlin was he last off the bridge and cut the ropes, sending many more to join their leader. Gilli held his own against the bandits on the right, while Avalon and Du Lac held the bandits back on the left.

A stalactite came plunging down, blocking the right pathway around the cavern. Gilli was now able to help Avalon and Du Lac push the enemy back. When he joined the fray they were almost out. As the last few guarding the entrance fell, the group ran with all they had. Avalon made the water become a whirling flood and sent it into he cave. Merlin lost track of how far they ran, the sun was at noontime when they stopped. Looking around, none of the bandits were following. Du Lac had vanished as he appeared.

"Thank you for your help, Merlin." Gilli had grown a bit, taller and more hardened. "You're welcome." "What were you doing in there?" Gilli shrugged, "I got a few of them angry by helping the villages they raided." Gilli noticed Avalon. "Who is you're friend?" "Lady Avalon." She introduced herself. "We were heading to the Isle of the Blessed." Gilli made the sign against evil. "I have been to many lands in my travels, but that place is haunted." "Even druids stay away from that place."

"If you are heading over the White Mountains, I can help." "Just been chased over them myself." Gilli was a bit tanner than last time, not as pale. Avalon smiled. "We could use a guide." The three companions now began their quest. Gilli pointed out a mountain valley. "That is the pass we must take." "On the other side, a river leads to the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

At sunset, they had left the foothills and began climbing the slopes of the White Mountains. The Darkling Woods gave way to taller trees. The terrian was mixture of rock and dirt. Large boulders had fallen down the mountain, leaving trees smashed as they rolled over them. Making camp, Gilli slept outside, while Avalon kept watch. He wished he could deny visions during sleep, but Arthur would need guidance or help.

**Reviews Are Magic!**


	10. Arthur's Task

**Inspiration: Something Beautiful by Lady Elrayen.**

**A thank you to all those who have reviewed so far.**

Dream Merlin saw a forest, quite different than any he had seen. Mists hung on the ground even though the sky above was clear and the sun was setting. A faint buzzing in his ears, told him the entire forest was enchanted. Arthur looked worse for wear, his armor was dirt stained. His cape was muddy along with his boots. Arthur's hair was bedraggled. With the rusty sword, he looked like a knight who lost many battles.

A castle emerged from the woods, almost completely hidden by the vines that grew over it's walls. The trees grew right next to the walls, if not for the torches it would be invisible until you almost walked into it. Arthur knocked on the doors. When the doors opened, it was if dream had become reality, nothing except powerful magic could explain who had opened the door. Freya, alive and will in the world of the living.

"Welcome, King Arthur." Freya wore a simple blue dress that rippled like water. Her hair had been brushed and curled slightly. "I am Freya, The Lady of the Lake." "Lady Freya, I ask for rest and a meal for the night." Arthur's voice was dry as if he hadn't spoken for some time. "That you will have, but you have to promise me something in return." Freya led Arthur inside, the walls polished and decorated with tapestries of the land before The Great Purge. As soon as Arthur entered the main hall, his sword changed. The rust simply melted off, the blade gleaming with polished steel. He had only caught the runes on the sword, before they dimmed.

_Bruta. _The Disir had given Arthur the sword of the first king of Camelot. "What is the task you would have me do?" Arthur sat himself at a table with a simple meal of meat, cheese, bread and milk. Something a simple commoner would be lucky to get. "Save my sisters, Lynette from the Red Knight and Lynesse from the Green Knight." _"S__isters!?" _Freya said her family had died. Unless there were other Ladies of the Lake.

"I shall do as you ask, Lady?" Arthur looked at her carefully. "You seem strangely familiar as well." _"And he calls me an idiot." _Arthur could really be thick skulled. "You're imagination, Sire." ""The forest of Adventure can't be found on a map, it is neither here or there." Freya smiled mysteriously."Or is it all a dream.?" "You will not shed any blood here in these halls, or it won't go well for you." The torches blew out then relit themselves. Freya had vanished. "Strangest night ever." Arthur spoke to himself.

As Arthur went down a hallway, the torches blew out again. They didn't relight themselves like last time. Freya appeared in the hallway, wearing her old ragged dress. She looked at Arthur with fear. "Please let me go." "_Oh,no." _This was the worst moment of his life. Arthur had gone whiter than anything he had seen before. Then he dropped his sword, the blade hitting the stone with a clang. Freya began screaming in pain. The sound made Merlin's heart clench painfully. His love was transforming into the Bastet.

Her teeth elongated into fangs, Going down on all fours, her hands and feet turned into paws, with claws as sharp as knives. Wings grew out of her back, skin darkening and growing fur. Arthur hadn't picked up his sword. "I am so sorry for what I've done to you." Arthur closed his eyes as the Bastet pounced. His vision of Arthur went dark. The scene changed to a scene in the Catacombs below Camelot. Arthur was at his side, eyes now open. The King still didn't give any hint that his servant was next to him. They were now sharing a vision separately. The scene came into sharper focus.

Past Merlin was crouching over Freya. "I'm a monster, I tried to tell you." Past Merlin brushed the hair away from her face tenderly. "I know." Past Merlin spoke softly. "I wasn't always like this." Her face was streaked with tears of pain. "Shh, you shouldn't try to talk." Arthur was watching silently. "There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me." Freya was talking fainter. "It was an accident." Past Merlin reassured her. "His mother was a sorceress, and when she find out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more." It was now a whisper spoken through pain. "I'm going to make you better, Freya." Past Merlin reassured her that he would take care of her, defeat this wound. "No, Merlin, the wound's too deep. Please go." She had resigned herself to death. "No. I'm not leaving you here." The scene changed again.

Past Merlin carried Freya in his arms to the Lake of Avalon. She was wearing Morgana's dress, the one he had stolen for her. Rain rippled down as Past Merlin set Freya down, holding her in his arms. She looked towards the lake. Her skin unnaturally pale. "You remembered." It was a whisper. "Of course." Past Merlin tried to smile but it was only a moment. "I am so sorry for what the sorcerer did to you." His voice was chocked with emotion. "Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for." She was fading. "There must be something I can do, some way to save you." Past Merlin was completely and utterly desperate. Freya smiled faintly."You've already saved me. You made me feel loved." Past Merlin's face morphed to one of grief."I don't want you to go." Tears began to run on both Merlin's faces. "One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise." Freya's head fell back, Merlin's heart shattering into pieces as she breathed her last. "Freya?" The plea was barely audible. He touched her face tenderly, then sobbed over her shoulder, rocking her back and forth.

Past Merlin placed her body in a boat filled with ferns and white flowers. Arthur was crying. _"That makes two times." _The scene showed Freya in the burial boat, he wanted to turn away, but something stopped him. Arthur had disappeared from the vision. Freya's body vanished before the flames consumed her. Freya was hanging just below the surface of the water. A Sidhe Elder appeared over her and studied her. "Never thought I would pity a mortal." Another Sidhe appeared next to the Elder. "Some use of her to us, she might be." "I can sense her curse being washed away by death, nothing we couldn't do though." The Sidhe Elder approached and touched her forehead. He jumped away as if burned. The Elder wore a shocked expression on his face. "Her soul is still inhabiting the body and is strong."Be a shame if we can't use her for some great deed." A circle of Sidhe Elders appeared over Freya. The circle clasped hands to achieve even greater power. As one they spoke.

_"Broc mín cræft afol __æt áwæcnan fram cwealm."_ The staffs of the Sidhe touched her chest._ "Berbay odothay arisan quicken." _Her eyes opened. "Lady, you are safe here." An Elder spoke calmly to her. "Where is Merlin?" Freya was breathing normally underwater. An Elder flew up to her, he had a white beard and milky white eyes of an old mortal man. "You will see him again, but only for a short time." "You can only go to the treeline, for that is the boundary and the price of your immortality." "Until your guardianship of the sword is ended, you can't leave." Freya sat down on the lake bottom, her eyes shining from unshed tears. The rest of the Sidhe elders left.

A cry came over the lake's surface. Full of anger and sadness. Freya headed for the waters surface. The Sidhe elder behind her. Dream Merlin saw himself at the shore still staring out at the burning boat. He was lying on the rocks, scraping,screaming and writhing. "I am so sorry, Freya." Freya tried to surface but the Sidhe Elder held her back. He shook his head. "Not yet." If she wasn't underwater anybody could see Freya's tears.

Merlin stopped his fit of grief and anger. He simply lay there on the shore. "I don't blame Giaus for telling the king.""I don't even blame Arthur for the blow." "I blame myself for your death." Merlin whispered it, but the sound went through the waves. "Gaius tries, but he doesn't understand." "To have magic given to you without having a choice."

"With you, I was free." "My magic was appreciated and loved, instead of being feared." "Now that you're gone, I feel more alone than ever." Now he whispered his druid name to Freya. "I am Emrys, immortal, divine." "I am the most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth, destined for greatness and yet I couldn't save you." "I would rather spend a lifetime with you, than forever be alone."

Freya just floated a few inches down below the surface. Merlin made a few branches and sticks come together in the shape of a small boat. He got up into a sitting position at the waters edge._ "Blostma." _A rose lay in his hands. Placing it in the boat he sent it off into the lake. "You will always have my heart, Freya." He stood up from his pit of despair and grief. "Now and forever." He walked off.

Freya reached out and drew the little boat under the waves. She sighed."Merlin, I will always love you." The Sidhe Elder approached. "Avalon awaits it's lady and you still have an important role to play." The Sidhe pointed to the bottom of the lake, where the light barely reached it. There lay the Sword of Light, it's blade still gleaming. Freya picked up the blade, as she held it aloft, her arm broke the surface. It was if Fate was shouting, "Look, look what do see?!" Freya shook the sword as if in triumph, before pulling it under the lake water. The Sidhe Elder preformed a small bow. "For now on you shall be called Freya, The Lady of the Lake."

The hallway came back into focus. Arthur was underneath the creature. The Bastet padded away from Arthur, retreating into the shadows. A candle was lit behind Arthur. "Are you alright, sire?" In the candlelight Freya looked ghostly. Arthur started back, seeing ghosts was never a good thing."Don't blame yourself for my death, you were protecting your people."

"Merlin is a little brother to me and I rewarded him with heartbreak." Arthur had a weird way of showing it. "A half can not truly hate that what makes it whole." "I would only distract him." Freya smiled sadly. "We were going to run away together." "His destiny was cruel, a servant rather than a hero." Arthur swallowed."I am sorry for not letting you go like you asked." Arthur stood to one side, apologizing was a rare thing.

"It's a wonder how Merlin puts up with you." Freya smiled mischievously."Continue blaming yourself and I will turn your ears back int a donkey's." Arthur blushed and spluttered, "How?" "When?" "Once a year he goes to the Lake of Avalon, to talk as if I was still there."

Arthur as still red faced."How are you still alive?" Freya looked confused as to why she was spared."I don't know, Avalon has powerful magic, so it may have had something to do with it." "Or somebody decided to give me a second chance." Arthur knelt. "Then allow me to make amends."

He cut his palm. "With this blood, I swear to protect you from harm." A blood oath was binding, breaking it would curse Arthur's line for generations. It was an Old Religion oath, not one to be taken halfway. How Arthur learned it was a mystery or he just didn't know the consequences. Probably the latter. Freya placed her hand over Arthur's. "May this be the last blood you shed for me." When she removed her hand, Arthur's was healed. Only a scar remained, a reminder.

He awoke from his dream. Freya was waiting for him in Avalon. One day they could be together, when his destiny was complete. Arthur could handle a few knights, he didn't need to worry.

**"Broc mín cræft afol æt áwæcnan fram cwealm." Translation: Use my great might to arise from death**

**Reviews are magic!**


	11. The Dark Cloud

**Inspiration****: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and the Desolation of Smaug. (Of course they had to end on a cliffhanger!)**

**Rights go to BBC and Peter Jackson.**

**A thank you to those who have reviewed, you guys keep me writing!**

Winds rippled past the tent during the night. Each of them took an entire night on watch, rotating night to night. The higher they went, the colder it got. It was difficult work climbing the mountain. The terrain was sloped upward at best and sometimes nearly horizontal.

The mountainside was covered with loose rocks. The mountain snow covered peaks scarped the clouds. On the second week they saw their goal, a valley carved the land behind the White Mountains and beyond that a lake. Going down the mountain was easier than going up. His legs felt like they were burning.

They rested with the view of their goal in sight. A river flowed down from the mountains to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. A waterfall fed a series of rapids. The river was too treacherous to use. It raced wildly by while they restocked on water. Filling their waterskin's a howl went though the air. "Just a wolf." Gilli said plainly. A series of wolf howls came from behind them. "A wolf pack more like." Avalon added. He had heard those howls before. They were being hunted by a pack of magic wolves. "Up the trees!" The howls got louder and closer. Avalon, Merlin and Gilli climbed the nearest tree, each carrying their packs.

The first wolf came into the clearing, as large as a horse. Meliagrant rode atop it. He was dressed in black and red armor. Gilli paled."It can't be." The knight was supposed to be dead. Meliagrant smiled evilly."Do you smell that, the scent of fear?" He breathed in and out slowly. "I remember the same stench coming from your father, boy." "Right before I killed him." Meliagrant turned to his pack. "Attack, my pets." The wolves jumped and gnawed at the branches. As the tree tipped a little, Merlin had an idea.

He noticed that the pinecones on the tree were as dry as kindling. "I hope you have a plan, Merlin." Avalon spoke from the opposite branch. The wind was slightly blowing towards Meliagrant. The pinecone began to burn slowly. Avalon smiled."Better than no plan at all." She lit her own pinecone and they began throwing them at the wolves below. The fire stuck on their coats and sent them into the stream or rolling on the grass. Gilli got out of his shock and lit one in each hand. The fire was burning in several trees and was getting hotter below them. He focused on the ground in front of Meligrant. _"Cume hay forbearnar."_ Meligrant retreated with a shout as a wall of flame reared up in front of him.

The wind shifted sending the wall of flame for their tree, catching fire at the trunk the tree tipped over a little. They climbed higher, the smoke making them cough and eyes water. "Get on the branches facing the river!" Maybe by distributing their weight, the tree would fall into the river.

The tree fell into the river, being swept downstream by the powerful currents. The fire was extinguished on contact with the water. The wolves were still following them. "My bow!" Avalon had finally found her weapon, it was on Gilli's back. Every arrow took down an enemy. Soon the river twisted and the bandits were left behind. Ahead, the rapids got rougher. The water sent waves over the branches, making it harder to hold on.

"This is fun!" Gilli yelled from behind. "You're crazy!" Avalon yelled. He couldn't reply, the top of the tree was nearly always submerged. Drenched from head to toe, he never felt more miserable. _"This was a bad idea." _

The river calmed. Looking around, they were in the Valley of the Fallen Kings or close to it. THe group swam ashore, when it was shallow enough for them to swim and the current not as strong."Ugh." Gilli more or less collapsed on the shore. Only Avalon was still standing. She started making camp while Gilli and himself recovered. Their hands were raw from the tree and legs had been scraped up by the bark. "Let's never do that again." Gilli nodded, all of them were to exhausted to talk much. They still had their weapons, but Avalon only had one arrow left. The quiver refilled itself. _"Handy trick." _They had lost only a few coins to the bandits. A week's rations were unaccounted for.

Drying off their chainmail with rags, Gilli stayed in the sun to dry off. while Avalon changed. The sun was beginning to rise as Avalon went behind the trees. He had no idea if they had left Meliagrant behind, so no fire was lit. Avalon limped toward them. "Are you okay?" A wound could easily get infected if not treated correctly. "It's only a scrape, that's all." Avalon replied in atone that said,"I can take care of myself, thank you." Gilli was still dripping wet, but lying in direct sunlight.

"You could lose your leg." Avalon sighed and went behind a bush, while he grabbed bandages. She had her pants rolled up to mid thigh almost. Her legs were badly scraped and bleeding slightly. No bark had to picked out, witch was something. Avalon winced as he began cleaning the wound with soap and boiling water. "Sorry." He began to wrap the bandages around the leg."Just get it done." Avalon gritted. She rolled her pant leg back down."Thank you." The silence was slightly awkward between them.

The trio camped there, choosing to continue in the morning. Gilli kept watch, since he had slept most of the day. Avalon had the tent while he slept outside. His dream again took him to Arthur's side. Well, more like snippets of Arthur. A knight in red armor and a knight in green armor went past his vision, too fast to get a closer look. The Lake of Avalon's waters turned as black like ink. The sky turning red, like blood. Freya lay at his feet, Arthur's sword in her side. _"No." _Nothing could survive a blade forged in the dragon's breath. She would not be coming back. "Remember, Merlin." "I have always loved you...I always will." The word were barely audible. The scene changed again, still at the Lake of Avalon with the image of dying lake over lapping the healthy one. Freya appeared, holding the Sword of Light in her hands. Her dress was in rags. She knelt before him. "Save us, Emrys."

He awoke in a cold sweat. It was not yet dawn. Gilli had given no clue that he had heard him. Except for the vision of a a wasted Lake of Avalon., the rest of the journey through the Valley of the Fallen Kings was uneventful. No one, not even bandits went into the Valley because of the crystal cave being so near.

THe boatman had left. A voice broke over the surface of the water."Go back, for this is a terrible place of evil." The mists had grown thicker than usual. Halfway across a dragon's roar echoed from above them. _"That wasn't Khilgharrah."_ A shape flew above them much like a dragon. No flapping of wings, an illusion. That made him feel better, _almost_.

The boat stopped at the Isle of the Blessed. The stones had changed from grey to black. A cold wind blew through, sending shivers down their spines. "What if it's a trap?" Gilli had gone white. Avalon unsheathed her sword. "It is most certainly a trap." Just what he needed to hear.

Avalon pulled out a Sidhe staff from her pack and lit the crystal at the top. _"Leoht."_Even though it was high noon, the darkness made it as black as night. Breathing out it was chilly enough for it to mist. The altar where Nimue had been defeated was a polished jet black. Something or someone was watching them, it was too quite. A dark cloud entered the room. "There is no light that can defeat darkness." It was almost as if darkness could speak.

The shadow attacked and Avalon made a shield of light cover them from the onslaught. The darkness hammered at the shield making it shrink. A mighty blow from the cloud made the light fail. His vision went temporarily dark. Avalon relit her staff, but she was on her knees. The shadow paused as if savoring the moment of defeat before snuffing it out again.

All of them were thrown back to the wall and pinned. Drawing the Sword of Light, the cloud recoiled. The sword was glowing faintly. Gilli and Avalon were pinned against the wall, while he felt the darkness push him from behind. Slashing behind him, the cloud dispersed where the sword slashed before reappearing. Hopelessness sized his heart. How do you fight a shadow?

The cloud attacked again, making it so dark that nothing could be seen. He felt himself being slammed against something hard and realized he was lying down. He was on the black altar. A dagger made of darkness appeared and cut his arm drawing blood. His entire body was on fire, even though it only drew a few drops of blood. When the first drop hit the altar, the pain stopped and his arm healed. The darkness retreated from him and his friends.

Gilli and Avalon looked at something behind him with fear. Turning, the darkness was thickening into the shape of a person. Legs, torso, arms, then head appeared. The darkness seemed to sink into the figure's clothes. Becoming more defined, he almost recognized the figure. It wore the same thing he was, just a darker shade. It's skin was almost white, as pale as death. When it rose from the floor, his heart almost stopped. They could be identical twins, except it's irises were a permanent gold. A Dark Merlin.

Dark Merlin laughed, an insane sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Dark Merlin stretched out his hand and examined it."So good to have form." Dark Merlin curled and uncurled his fingers, enamoring his newfound freedom."I am fear, I am darkness, I am death." Dark Merlin smiled predatorily. "But listen to me go on, I am being uncivil." "Let me show you my home." The ruins of the Isle of the Blessed shivered and rebuilt themselves. A castle of darkness surrounded them. "We don't have to be enemies, we can be friends." Dark Merlin's words were more directed at him.

"I can offer you an escape." Dark Merlin pointed to a castle wall, it shimmered and changed to a view of Camelot."There sits the most oblivious king in the land of Albion, not knowing his fate." "From the throne of Camelot, we could usher in a new era of peace for magic." Magical creatures would no longer be hunted for trophies to be hung on walls and the Old Religion will be the law of the land." Dark Merlin's eyes gleamed. "All it takes, brother is a shake of the hand." "All you want could be yours." Dark Merlin suddenly smiled."Even Freya." That last part was tempting. "You would make sure I was destroyed in the process." Dark Merlin shook his head."Good, bad what does it matter?" "Besides I am a Emrys too." That chilled him. "I am everywhere, we are many, for we are legion." At the last word, a set of doors opened. A set of knights came out, dressed in black armor. The armor gave off the same shadows as Dark Merlin, just on a lesser scale."Or, maybe you want a more drastic display." Darkness clouded around them and the world darkened.

**Reviews Are Magic!**


	12. Darkness Rises

**Inspiration: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. I watched the Lady of the Lake and Another's Sorrow again recently when I realized how Mithian and Freya looked similar. Same brown eyes, same dark hair. Coincidence? I don't think so. **

When the cloud cleared, the capital of Nemeth stretched before them. The city had not been fully repaired from Odin's attack. Scaffolding was set up along the citadel, the outer walls had been repaired. "They have to be warned." Merlin was the first to break out of Dark Merlin's spell._"If they will believe the threat." _They all agreed to that. "I don't know if Nemeth forbids magic, so we will have to be careful." Putting away their weapons, nobody talked much as they were all in shock. Dark Merlin carried an evil aura with him, that mortals didn't. The guards let them through the city gates with no trouble. They were more interested in the horizon line, watching for a monster or invading army.

As soon the doors to the citadel came into a view, a vision came and he wasn't asleep. The doors had been smashed apart by some kind of blast. The metal was melted at some points. Scratches led up and over the wall. Some kind of beast had attacked. Melted armor lay haphazardly, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Everything then went back to normal as Gilli shook him a bit.

"Merlin, you okay?" "It looks like someone walked across your grave." He cleared his head, getting his bearings."I'm fine, really." Avalon approached the knights. "I seek an audience with the Princess of Nemeth." The knights replied in a monotone."State your business and come back at noon." "It is noon." Avalon pointed out. "I only come to seek aid, or have your forgotten your oath to help those who seek it?" Avalon sure had a way to get past knights.

The knights opened the doors to the citadel and asked for their weapons. Merlin had hid the sword of Light from view by a simple concealing spell. Gilli handed over his sword and shield. Avalon handed over her bow, arrows, sword and shield. She also handed the knights her riding jacket. Inside, a few long knives, blowdarts and a few knockout rags were inside. Avalon smiled innocently, "What, A girl can't defend herself?"

They were led into the throne room. Mithian was talking to her father, King Rodor. "Merlin." Mithian smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He suspected Mithian had a soft spot for him. During the time hen Morgana held her father hostage, her resemblance to Freya was unsettling. "Princess Mithian." They bowed. "Has Arthur sent you for some reason?" He seriously hoped Mithian would believe him. "I wish this was just something between allies and friends." "We come to warn you of an attack." Mithian and Rodor straightened. "We have heard nothing about an attack."

Avalon broke in. "With respect Princess Mithian, the attack will involve shadow magic." "Morgana?" King Rodor questioned. "No, something from the Isle of the Blessed." "Thank you for the warning, but I don't see how an entire army can cross Camelot and Gedref without being noticed or travel that fast." King Rodor was getting old, but he was still a powerful king. "If it can make the young old, who is to say it can't move armies?" King Rodor was at a loss for words at Avalon's reasoning. "Who are you?" Mithian questioned, her tone a bit colder.

"Lady Avalon, your majesty." "You don't seem like any other noble I've known." Was it just him or did it get a bit tense in the throne room? "I came from Avalon, a kingdom of magic, to offer peace with Camelot and the Old Religion." King Rodor stood. "Any friend of Camelot is a friend of Nemeth and friendships are important with such threats lurking in the shadows." "Welcome to Nemeth." The tenseness disappeared, well mostly.

A servant showed them to their rooms. Below, the elite guards and knights left for the lower town to bolster defenses. The balcony looked out over the city. "They don't stand a chance." Avalon looked out sadly. They were meeting in Merlin's room and Avalon had cast a soundproofing spell on the walls and windows so nobody could hear what they were talking about. Castle walls had ears.

"We must do something." Gilli paced back and forth. "It's the calm before the storm. We have no idea how or when they will attack. Right now, they have to make their first move." At his words, Gilli stopped pacing. "While you guys wait, I'm going to practice." Hopefully, he didn't kill anybody this time.

Avalon walked over to the balcony overlooking the town. "How do you do it,Merlin? Not preform magic to save lives at the probable cost of your own?" Ishold's last moments came back. He had the power to save her then, but Arthur was in full view. "Sometimes, there is only one thing you can do, turn away." Avalon looked at him with something like disappointment. "Then you are not the hero I thought you were." That one was below the belt. "A hero is a king, a servant his shield and sword."

Avalon turned away to look out over the city. "Sometimes, someone notices and says well done." He wondered how Gaius was doing. Probably worried, he had been gone a long time. Nearly a month now? Camelot came first and Dark Merlin was a threat to Camelot. He had a duty to stop Dark Merlin, but no clear plan how to do it. _"When in doubt, start in the library." _

The library was roughly the same size as Camelot's. The court librarian was gone, but the desk was overflowing with magic books. They had symbols of the Old Religion instead of letters. One book was completely black. No symbol was on the cover, no symbols or runes. Opening it, a place marker led him to an enchantment that used shadows as a way of travel. Apparently it worked the same as teleportation spells. The attack would come at nightfall.

Hearing footsteps, he closed the book and hid behind a bookcase. Mithian arrived with the court librarian. "There is only one spell that can transport armies and it would involve very powerful magic." Merlin eavesdropped from his hiding place. He needed to learn more about what creatures Dark Merlin was using. "Only one creature of magic can use that method of travel and they are simply called shades." "They are similar to the Knights of Medhir, yet they don't need a vessel of power or an intended target." "Can they be stopped?" Mithian's voice came from near the desk. "Only a magical weapons could stop them." That was all he needed to know, just one small problem. Gather a magical army, check. The very idea was insane!

He managed to sneak out of the library and back up to his rooms. Guards never learn to look up at the castle walls. Merlin walked across the balustrade, the wind blew lightly today, thankfully. _"Just don't look down, just don't look down." _Place one foot in front of the other. Managing to unlock a window, he sneaked into an empty hallway. _"Whew." _By the snores, Gilli was fast asleep. _"At least one of us has his priorities straight." _A nap sounded good, he hadn't slept in a royal bedchamber before.

Faster than thought, he was asleep. A vision of a mountain greeted him. Going up the slopes, the vision stopped at a cave. A drip of water ran into a pool. Se in the cave was a rock that looked sort of like a seat. As the vision faded, all he could see was red. So much red, the color of Camelot's cloaks. A servant's knock awoke him from his vision. He had an ominous feeling about that cave. "Princess Mithian requests you join her for dinner." Getting up was easier said than done. The bed was a bit too comfortable.

The table was set up for three. King Rodor had joined them. "If my memory serves correctly you are Merlin, Arthur's manservant and advisor." "I don't know about advisor, your majesty." Arthur _never _admitted he was right at least not within earshot. "Then you don't sit to Arthur's right at the round table and convinced your king to spare Odin, the man who killed his father?" "I don't sit at the round table." Only Gwen, the knights and Gaius did.

Rodor countered "Then you stand at his right." _"What is this all about?" _Mithian cut in. "Father, I still don't think he will agree." "I thought you would support an alliance between Camelot and Nemeth without hesitation." They spoke as if he wasn't even there and it somehow involved him. "I do support an alliance, just not like this." "Mithian, I'm not always going to be here and Nemeth can't be ruled by a sole sovereign. I have not let suitors come forward until after they have my consent and I can think of no better plan than to further an alliance to Camelot by marriage. So far, Merlin is the one I would give your hand in marriage to."

He almost spat out his drink. The world reeled around him. Married to Mithian? If he had been standing, he would've collapsed. "I am honored your majesty,but I need time to think it over." King Rodor turned to face him. "It has been only a day and you must be tired after your long journey." The King left the hall. "I'm sorry for my father, he can be a bit stubborn." "It's fine." Outside, night had fallen. A few servants went past, rushing through the doors. "What's happening?" Mithian questioned them. "Lady Avalon is sending the knights off at the request of the king." Avalon stood on a balcony overlooking the main square. She was dressed in white, her golden hair flowing behind her.

"Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company.  
And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall.  
So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all."

"Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away,  
And of all the sweethearts that ere I had , they wish me one more day to stay,  
But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not,  
I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"

"Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile  
There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled  
Her rosey cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall.  
So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all."

_(The Parting Glass by the High Kings.)_

She had the voice of an angel and she looked the part. Singlehanded, Avalon had won the hearts of the knights. Mithian talked to her father and hugged him. He went back into the castle. Avalon and Gilli were waiting near the throne room. "I will not ask you to lay down your lives for me." It was fair to give them an option of leaving before the fight began. "You taught me that magic is to be used for good, to help people and preform great deeds that any knight would do." Gilli was dressed for battle. He wore only chainmail and leather boots. A shield and sword rested on his back. "I have been on this journey with you since the beginning and I will follow it to it's end." Avalon had bow and arrow ready, a sword was sheathed at her side. "If these are to be our trials by fire, we will all burn together."

A roar shook the castle. Rushing outside, he would never forget the sight of Nemeth burning. Fire leaped into the skies. They saw the dragon clearly for the first time. It was covered from head to foot in white scales. A figure in black rode the the dragon. _"__Dark Merlin." _He could hear the laughter from here. The army marched straight for the castle. The White Dragon came swooping down one of the walls and blew fire, scorching hundreds of knights at once. Archer's focused their fire on the dragon as it came for another pass, but a dragon's hide was harder than the strongest steel. It was almost unreal with how fast Dark Merlin advanced. _"Only magical weapons can stop them." _It was the army of immortals all over again.

Fire was all around them as the dragon began it's attack on the citadel. Scaffolding crumbled and fell. The enemy was over the walls and into the lower city. People ran for their lives. Some soldiers were carrying buckets of water, but there where simply too many fires. Dragon fire burns hotter, faster and higher than most magical fires. A fireball came out of Dark Merlin's hand. "Incoming!" It landed in the middle of the square where a statue of a king stood. The statue blew apart, sending bits of stone flying. _"That was too close." __  
_

The smell of smoke and burning bodies filled the air. It was scent that he could never forget. The knights of Nemeth were being pushed back under the relentless tide. The enemy had encircled them, a position that all leaders feared. The end was near. They took up their final stand in the main square. Standing at the parapets above the doors, they prepared to fire arrows down upon the enemy. Knights filled the square and parapets. Over the din of battle, no one could hear him shout at the White Dragon.

_"Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes." _In response, the dragon turned towards him and blew fire. He barely dodged in time. The heat roared over him, leaving it hard to breathe for a few moments. The last of the knights rode into the castle. Sealing the heavy doors behind them, but it wouldn't last long against a dragon. King Rodor was beside him. "Merlin, protect my daughter, please see that she leaves Nemeth." The King's face was soot stained. His armor was badly dented and cape torn."Is there a way out?" The doors shuddered as the enemy hit them with a makeshift ram. "There is one way, it leads to the stables of a farmhand sworn to help us in time of need." The doors shuddered again, but did not give. "Run, for as long my daughter is safe, Nemeth is safe."

The White Dragon touched down before the doors and breathed fire. The doors were blown apart and the flame raced through, incinerating some knights in an instant. Some flew backward into the walls or were barely protected by their shields. As the smoke cleared,Dark Merlin stood in front, covered from head to toe in black armor. A spiked crown, with rubies that looked like blood drops was crafted into his helmet. His sword was black and dark as nightmare. The knights of Nemeth trembled. Soundlessly, he tapped a shield of Nemeth with his swordpoint. A challenge to the death, meant for the king. King Rodor approached and drew his sword. Merlin went to the throne room.

Gilli and Avalon joined him, both of their faces soot stained. Avalon's quiver only held two arrows. Gilli's clothes were grimy from battle. Mithian was in the throne room, along with a few elite guards. She was dressed in red with a silver breastplate. Her eyes blazed confidently. "Princess Mithian, we must leave." She stood up. "I will not abandon my people to a tyrant." "Mithian, we don't have time, if you die, Nemeth dies with you." The guards looked towards the princess, waiting for an answer. "You are dismissed for now." The guards left. Alone, Mithian looked almost fragile. Telling her that it was her father's wish for her to be safe would only make it worse. She sheathed her sword. "I will return."

Mithian led them to the library, underneath the librarian's desk was a pressure plate. When pressed, a few bricks in a nearby wall moved aside. Avalon went in and lit a torch. Mithian went in last and closed the passageway. A click signified that the passage was locked from the inside. The passageway slated down a few feet before evening out. Mithian paused and looked out a grate that let them see out, but no one could see in.

The grate looked out on the main square of the castle. Dark Merlin and Rodor were still fighting. Blows were exchanged, but Dark Merlin was young and powerful. Rodor had experience so it was an even match. Crossing blades and twisting them, Dark Merlin punched Rodor in the face. Slamming his black shield against the king, Rodor fell onto his back. _"That was a dirty trick." _Mithian was in shock, her face had gone stone white. "The first blood in a new war." Dark Merlin gloated and stabbed downward. Mithian's scream was drowned out by the cheering of Dark Merlin's troops. A few of Rodor's knights surrendered, they instantly became part of Dark Merlin's army. Their armor changed until it was as Dark Merlin's troops. The ones who didn't fought valiantly to the last man. They couldn't watch anymore.

The rest of the journey was in silence. The tunnel led to a ladder, a rock swung upward on hinges. From their vantage point they could see the city burn. Auburn flames went high into the night, illuminating the scene. Black smoke went up into the air. Rodor's words came to him. _"Protect my daughter." _Horses had been readied nearby but the farmhand was nowhere to be seen. They almost made it to the woods when two knights appeared. The knight armor was black as shadow. Avalon kept riding forward at full speed and knocked her bow with an arrow.

_"Heofonléoht, ágiefan mín flán!" _The arrow began glowing with a golden glow. It was so bright it was hard to look at. Releasing, the arrow became as a sunbeam. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him, because the arrow split into two. Both knights disappeared into black mist with a yell. He could've seen her eyes turn brown. Must be a trick of the night or the sudden illumination. "Hurry, he would've sensed that!" Dark Merlin would probably come once his shades didn't come back. He didn't want to be there at that time. They rode into the forest at full gallop, Nemeth burning behind them.

**"Heofonléoht, ágiefan mín flán!" Translation: "Heavenly light, impart my arrow!"**

**Reviews are magic!**


	13. The Forest of Adventure

**Inspiration: The brotherhood between Merlin and the knights. **_  
_

**Rights go to BBC, Rowling, and Tolkien.**

**A Thank You to Ravenclaw667 for being my 10th reveiwer!**

**About the two week wait... I just had to look over this chapter a few times, still not happy about it.**

They rode back to Camelot in silence. Mithian's royal mask was still in place but it was feeble. In three days ride, Camelot was a welcome sight. It felt wrong, the castle was not as active. Arthur's absence was felt more strongly in Camelot. Once inside the gates, whispers started going around. "What is the Princess of Nemeth doing with Arthur's manservant, a sorceress and a peasant?"

Gaius rushed up to him. "Merlin, where in Albion did you go? Where's Arthur?" Gaius walked alongside as Mithian was allowed into the Great Hall. Gwen was ruling in Arthur's stead and ruling well, but some members of the court were still spreading lies about The Peasant Qween. Leon, Percival and Gwaine were among the knights sitting in conference around the Round Table. Mithian told her story of the fall of Nemeth. "King Rodor dead and the citadel fallen?" Leon shook his head, disbelievingly. "The odds of defeating such an enemy remind me of the good old days." Gwaine was always ready for a fight.

"Princess Mithian of Nemeth, we have never turned away an ally seeking aid." Gwen spoke from the left of Arthur's empty throne. "A Saxon camp is somewhere on the borders and so far, our scouts have found nothing." Gaius spoke up. "This new threat is a danger to all of Albion, probably more so than the Saxons. Surely, we can spare a few Knights without risking our defense?" "What Knights do you have in mind?" Gwen qwestioned. " Sir Percival, Gwaine and Leon to aid Mithian." Gwen nodded, assenting. "Certainty of death, small chance of success." Gwaine smiled."What we waiting for?" Merlin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Mithian and Avalon were led up to the guest chambers while Gilli found an inn at the lower town.

Merlin led Mithian up to her chambers. Once alone, Mithian simply fell to pieces. Her tears soaked his shoulder as she cried. "You have friends here, Mithian. You're safe." She stopped crying a little, but still held him close. "Thank you, Merlin." "Are you going to okay?" _"Stupid question, of course she's not okay." _

"He..he didn't deserve to die like that." Mithian sniffed. " Mithian, he loved you like a father. If you remember him, he's never really gone." He never really knew his father, he had only met him for a few days. The wooden dragon from Balinor was one of the only memories he had. Mithian was uncomfortably close, but it wasn't awkward. "Merlin, I don't think you realize how much that means to me."

She looked at him with shining eyes. "I've never met anyone like you." Now he was uncomfortable. Her scent was intoxicating, the same scent that his Freya had, her skin just as smooth. Before, he knew it she was kissing him. Her lips tasted like the berries in springtime that grew back home. He was actually enjoying kissing her. Mithian placed her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. Opening his eyes he saw Freya's face over his. He broke away, breathless. "I'm sorry. I just can't..." Mithian looked down. "I'm sorry too." Merlin was more confused than ever.

In Gaius's chambers he looked through his spellbook for an enchantment. There was nothing about shades even referenced. Gaius arrived late. "Merlin!" He had almost fallen asleep on the desk. "You look like something dragged you through the Darkling Woods." Looking down, he noticed how bad he looked for the first time. His clothes were wrinkled and stained from dirt. A few leaves were stuck in his hair. Taking off his boots, a horrible stench rose from his socks. It was worse than Gwaine's even. "_Nobody said anything about it, maybe it was the forest and the speed of the attack made me miss it." _"For goodness sake, did you forget about personal hygiene?" Gaius opened a window. "It can wait until you get some sleep." His mentor wafted the air outside."And take a bath as well."

Going to draw water from the nearby fountain, many people gave him a wide berth. Looking in the bathroom mirror, he did look worse for wear. His hair stuck up at odd angles making him look wild. Magically heating the water, he put some cold water in so it wouldn't scald. It felt good to be clean. Not to mention fresh clothes. Now he looked like himself again.

After emptying the basin and sending his old clothes to the wash, it never felt so good to sleep in own bed again. With sleep came visions. Arthur was still in the Forest of Adventure better prepared this time. A sack of rations and a shield hung on his back. In the distance rose a red castle. A stone bridge went over a stream, on the other side a tree was decorated with shields. They were of all sizes and designs.

Swinging off a branch, a shield was held by a rope tied to the handholds of the shield. The shield was bright red and was at least a third of Arthur's height. Whoever used that shield was huge. Beside the shield lay a red mallet. Arthur struck the shield and the portcullis of the castle rose. A knight dressed from head to toe in red armor appeared on a horse. Riding towards Arthur, it was clear that the Red Knight was a foot taller than Arthur. _"Don't do anything stupid Arthur." _

The Red Knight dismounted, he still towered slightly over Arthur. "I am the Red Knight of the Red Lawns." "You have little armor so you must yeild your shield to me." The Red Knight pointed at the tree. He had defeated them all and took their shields as trophies. "I am the King of Camelot and I will not give up my shield." The Red Knight laughed, a sound like the bellows of a blacksmith. The Red Knight drew his sword, it was colored red like the rest of him. "You will pledge fealty to me, when I am done with you."

The knight swung his sword downward, a blow that would've cut Arthur in two if he hadn't jumped aside. All of the Red Knight's moves were offense, no defense. The problem was that the knight wore thicker armor. Arthur had the shorter sword, so he needed to get in close. The Red Knight parried a feint away, responding with his shield to deflect the true blow. He was good.

The Red Knight slashed diagonally across Arthur's chest. Arthur couldn't evade it fully and the blade left an angry red mark on the chainmail. Only a flesh wound thankfully. Not that it made him any less worried for his king. Arthur stepped in close and feinted with his sword. The Red Knight used both hands in the blow trapping the feint with his sword. Arthur immediately put all his strength to keep from being pushed over. The Red Knight kicked Arthur away. He rolled own the hillside and into one of the walls of the castle. From the sound of Arthur's wheezing, his king had broken a few ribs. A woman looked out over the battlements. "Fight on, Pendragon!" Arthur didn't rise.

The Red Knight was taking Arthur's shield when the king struck at the Red Knight with a force of a battering ram. The knight toppled over with the sound of an avalanche. "Yield." Arthur wheezed. "You fight well, Pendragon." The knight took off his helmet. There was no way. The man looked exactly like Uther. Except a lot younger. Then he noticed the blue aura around him. He was a spirit.

"I am your father's brother, Aurelius Pendragon." Arthur had gone white."My father never mentioned you." "I was killed helping a dragonlord escape." Uther's own brother had helped his father escape, if not for him, he wouldn't even be here. Aurelius's form flickered."Time is running short. I only have enough time to say a few words, so listen. Magic is a tool, like a chisel or the sword in your hand. It is only evil if the one wielding it is evil. Never forget that." Aurelius vanished. Arthur tried to say something but all that came out was a wheeze.

A lady came riding out of the now abandoned castle. A second horse was beside her. The woman dismounted next to Arthur. She had raven hair and blue eyes. Her dress rippled like Freya's. With surprising strength, she picked up Arthur and slung him over the saddle of a second horse. "Rest, King Arthur. You will need it." The woman put her hand on Arthur's forehead and spoke a prayer to the Old Religion. Arthur fell immediately asleep.

He awoke to the sun shining in. Gaius would know about this Aurelius, since he had helped his father escape. When he brought it up at breakfast, Gaius spewed water. "Merlin, where did you learn that name?" He told him about the dream he had. "Aurelius was very different from Uther, as different as a brother could be. If Aurelius was crowned king, the Great Purge never would've happened. A druid once saved his life from a poisoned wound and he promised that he would honor the debt. When the Great Purge began he helped many druids escape capture. He was killed helping your father escape the stake, fighting off the knights while we ran. Afterwards, Uther had every record and statue of his brother erased." "Merlin, these vision's are clearer than any seer could see. When did they start?" "Around when Avalon first showed up in Camelot. They have been happening increasingly since I accepted an invitation to Avalon." Gaius's eyebrow crept up higher. "Only the Sidhe and spirits can enter Avalon, it's said that Avalon is a spiritual mirror of Camelot." "I also met Freya again." _"__I should probably tell him about her."_ He told him the whole story, except for the parts where they slept together. "The one I will love in life and in death, I feel happy whenever I'm with her." "Whatever happened, it is making your eyes shine." Gaius expression turned serious."I think your old enough for a talk about women." _"__Oh,boy." _What followed was the most awkward conversation he ever had with his mentor. _  
_

At the end of _the talk, _he had one more question to ask. "Gauis, have you ever heard of a magical army?" "Why do you ask?" He told him about Dark Merlin. "We all have light and darkness inside of us, Merlin. What matters is the part we act on, that's who we really are. The Sidhe would be the ones to have such an army, but it's been hundreds of years since a Sidhe warrior was seen. They are limited to the boundaries of magic for a fight and it's even rarer for a mortal to have their favor. You may be Emrys, but you have blown up a few of them before. Only a great deed or sacrifice on their behalf would the Sidhe willingly give their lives for you." "Thanks, Gauis. I promise I'll come back in one piece." Gauis sighed."One of these days, I'll have a heart attack caused by you always going headfirst into danger." He couldn't resist a smirk. "I don't ask for trouble, trouble usually finds me."

Gilli, Avalon, Mithian, Gwaine, Percival and Leon were were saddling up to find Arthur and save Nemeth. He had the maps of Camelot and Nemeth. The company set off into the Darkling Woods for the Disir's cave. Rain was coming. When the clouds let down thier downpour, they were all soaked. "Avalon, can't you do something about this?" Gwaine looked like a wet dog. "Magic isn't used to interfere with nature on a whim, besides the fresh air is good for you." When the sky cleared, mists hung on the ground. A part of the Darkling Woods became stranger, the trees grew closer together. The path they had been riding on had disappeared. Looking at the maps, they were completely blank. _"Where are we?" _Music started coming from the woods. Someone was playing a harp and not just any harp. Merlin had last heard it being played in Avalon.

The knights looked around, the sound came from all around them. A white hart with a golden collar came bounding through the forest. It was the largest hart he had ever seen. The hart was glowing silver and bounded deeper into the forest, leaving a white trail behind. "What was that?" Gwaine was the first to break the spell. "A spirit of the forest of adventure showing us the way." Avalon spoke from Merlin's left. "The Forest of Adventure isn't on any of our maps." Leon had one hand on his sword. "If we are going to find Arthur, the Forest of Adventure is the best place to start." _"If we don't get lost first." _The Knights were on edge not that he blamed them, the hair on his neck was standing up for some reason. The knight's, Gilli's and Mithian's eyes darted around looking for threats. Following the trail left by the hart, they stopped at a vine covered castle.

Avalon rode forward. "I will see if the castle is inhabited. If you hear lighting it means they are unfriendly." Gwaine blocked her path. _"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in now." _"I can't let a beautiful and delicate lady go unaccompanied into danger." Avalon's face turned red. _"He did not just call her delicate."_ "Delicate?!" She spluttered in anger. Riding off, he could've sworn he heard her saying some very creative curses under her breath, all pointing to Gwaine. "Do you have a death wish?" Gilli spoke from behind. bringing up the rear. Gwaine just grinned."All good fun."

Gwaine rode straight up to the door and knocked loudly. Freya opened the door, wearing the same riding dress she wore in Avalon. Gwaine opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. "You are welcome here, Knights of the Round Table." Her attention was on Merlin. His heart thudded in his chest.

Freya welcomed them inside. Beside Mithian, they looked so much alike that it was almost a reflection. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady..." Mithian trailed off. "Freya." She led them up three flights of stairs after the horses had been stabled. Avalon was not there. "Avalon had something to do with her duties as a Priestess." Freya answered the unasked question. Being near her made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Since her time in Avalon or maybe she was free of her curse, she was more assured of herself. Freya glided over with the grace of a queen that would leave any man breathless. He caught Gwaine staring at Freya a few times, witch made him want to make a frog come out of his mouth. "Merlin, she is so far out of your league, it isn't even funny."

Freya led them to an oaken door and opened it. Arthur was lying comatose on the bed, a woman tending his wounds. "My Lord?" Leon approached. "Any change sister?" Freya asked the woman tending the kings wounds. "The poison on the blade has been cured, it's just his wound won't close." Arthur lay pale and shivering. "Any deeper and we would've been in trouble." Percival, Leon, Gwaine, Mithian and himself crowded around where Arthur lay."For goodness sake, leave him some air. He will talk to you when he is healed and whole." They backed off, an angry sorceress could do that.

"What happened?" Leon asked, his face a bit pale."He's been wounded by a cursed blade. The sword cut isn't closing, but thankfully it is a flesh wound or he would be bleeding out." The woman turned to Freya. "He should be up in around five days, I just applied the comfrey to the wound." A bandage had been placed along the gash the sword had cut. "Longer, if you keep barging in." The woman ushered them out in a huff.

During the first days they went into routines waiting for Arthur to wake. Percival, Gilli, and Leon sparred in a courtyard. Mithian had found a libary and was currently engrossed in the myth's section of the chronicles of Beltane. As for him, he spent every moment with Freya. Of course, Gwaine was the one to ask a question he really didn't want to answer. "You sleep with her yet? I have bets with Percy, Leon and the princess, that you have slept with a woman before." "No, I haven't." It was hard keeping a straight face about it. _"What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom."_

After that, they spent their moments outside. Freya had a small garden with flowers of many different colors. Tall hedges kept the castle from view, so it was just them. A waterfall of pure water fed a small pool in the garden. A unicorn trotted through the garden of flowers, when Merlin set the blanket. Freya's eyes lit up with wonder. It was every girls wish to see just one. Seeing it with Freya made it even more wonderful. It was sign that they were meant to be.

The unicorn eyed Freya as she approached. She stopped as if afraid to pet the unicorn, then started crying. He was at her side in a heartbeat. "Freya, what's wrong?" She sniffed."I am not worthy of a second chance." He lightly tilted her chin to face him. "You are all I need to be happy." It was now or never. "Freya, you are my true love, my light in the darkness. No other woman holds my heart like you do." He took a breath. "Every day without you is a heartache, every moment with you is something I will never forget. Will you marry me?" She leaned away from him. "Merlin we can't." "Why not? We are proof that not even death can part us." He got stubborn when told he couldn't do something. Was it so wrong for him to find happiness? "I don't want you to be nothing more than a memory. All you need to do is say yes, or say nothing for no."

Freya hugged him."Yes, I will marry you." His heart soared. Freya petted the unicorn while he stood off to one side. Freya was glowing with happiness. Her smile lit up her face. The unicorn trotted back into the forest, leaving a happy couple behind. Freya kissed him softly. _"Oh, boy. She can kiss." _It felt so natural, so right to be kissing her. He let his hands wander, but not so that her dignity was in question.

"You have no backbone at all, when it comes to women." Freya placed one of his hands just below her breast and smirked. Who knew Freya had a devious side? Running his hands over her chest, his magic started to come into his hands. Picturing what he wanted the spell came to him._ "unsæle." _The complicated knot at the back of Freya's dress undid itself. "Did you just use magic to untie my dress?" Freya half gasped, half whispered in his ear. "Maybe." He smiled. Freya took of his shirt and neckerchief. He pulled her dress down past her waist and off her legs. His love's skin was as white and soft like a swan's feathers.

He was so absorbed in his passion that he didn't hear somebody approach. Neither did Freya. What Merlin did hear was a scream that sounded like a wounded animal. "MY EYES!" Freya hid behind him, using Merlin to cover her. It was Arthur who had discovered them, instead of Gwaine. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I do'nt want to look." Arthur said weakly, a hand clapped over his eyes. Gwaine rounded the corner. _"Great." _Gwaine grinned roguishly."It's about time." Merlin shuffled to the right, with Freya behind him, so she could get dressed behind a hedge. "Don't you have something else to do?" He wanted them to go away. "Well, we wanted to tell you that Sleeping Beauty here was awake, but it looked like you were _busy_." Arthur looked like he might be sick. His face was turning green. "Pay up, Princess." Arthur handed him a small bag of gold. Freya emerged from the hedge, her dress back on. Freya smiled devilishly at Gwaine and Arthur. "If you wake up with boils on your faces, you'll know who did it." Arthur and Gwaine took a step back. "Maybe you just need some _time alone._" Gwaine ran off, Freya right behind him.

**Reviews are magic! **


End file.
